Ouvrir le brouillard avec de petites mains
by Para-San
Summary: [RemSev]Ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans, et depuis un an et demi, Remus est en dépression parce qu'il veut un enfant. Mais il est un loupgarou, et de toute façon,ils sont gais...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"Pourquoi étais-ce si important ?  
-C'était la partie qui lui manquait pour être complet."_

-Tu viens avec moi ? demanda une voix douce qui le sortit de sa rêverie.  
-Non... Je... Je serai pas capable...  
-Je comprends...

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, venant y puiser courage et espoir.

-Tu sais que je t'aime...  
-Bien sur que je le sais... soupira-t-il. C'est pour moi que tu fais tout ça...  
-Pour NOUS.  
-Oui...Pour nous...

Il le regarda s'éloigner, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Disparaître dans ce brouillard qui entourait la maison, la coupant du reste du monde, comme lui était coupé de la réalité, retranché dans ses rêves d'une meilleure vie. Il le regarda s'éloigner, lui, son amant, son petit ami, son homme... Sa raison de vivre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans ce café où elle était assise, il du prendre une grande respiration, puis se dirigea vers elle et la salua poliement. Elle le regarda un moment.

-Ah...C'est vous... Je croyais que ce serait l'autre...  
-L'autre ne peut pas.

Elle hocha la tête avec une moue.

-C'est pas que vous êtes...laid, mais... J'aurais préféré votre copain.  
-Et bien, ce n'est pas lui. De toute façon, vous lui ressemblez...  
-Ah... C'est pour ça...  
-Oui.  
-Bon... Si vous êtes pas... très beau... vous devez être gentil.

Il eut un rictus. Lui, gentil ? Au fond de lui, bien sur, mais... Qui pouvait, juste en le regardant, le savoir ? Personne. Il fallait lui parler pour le savoir, et là encore... Il ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux gens. Il avait trop souvent été blessé.

-Vous préférez chez vous où à l'hô...  
-A l'hôtel, dit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.  
-Écoutez-moi bien, Mister, siffla t'elle entre ses dents. Je ne suis pas une Marie-couche-toi-là, une prostituée ! Je détiens le moyen de vous rendre heureux, vous et lui. Alors parlez-moi sur un autre ton !

Il la regarda en silence. Elle était jeune, plus jeune qu'eux, et pétillante de vie, comme son amant autrefois. Autrefois, avant que les ténèbres du désespoir ne l'envahissent. A bien y penser, cela ne datait que d'un an et demi.

-Si c'est bien compris, nous pouvons y aller, dit-elle enfin.  
-...Allons-y...

Ils se levèrent et il la suivit. Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel, il hésita un moment, surtout en la voyant se déshabiller. Il allait trouver une excuse et s'en aller, quand une image traversa son esprit, le visage triste et absent de son bel amant. Il soupira. Pour son Remus, il était, cependant, prêt à n'importe quoi...

-----  
Et bin voilà... C'est le prologue... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Dans le chapitre 1, tout sera expliquer en détail... Des commentaires, des plaintes, des réclamations ? Bin c'est le bouton Submit à review…


	2. Chapter 1

RAR

Aziza: Moi en tout cas, j'ai bien du plaisir à l'écrite, et j'espère que tu aura du plaisir à la lire... Siri ou Sev... Mmmmm... Dure question. Si tu avais lu d'autres de mes fics, ou si tu avais lu ma page de présentation, tu saurais... Sinon, ce chapitre te le diras... Très clairement !

Neko-chan: Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est LUI ? Aurais-tu lu d'autres de mes fics ? (Va aller regarder mes reviews tantôt !) Ou alors ma page de présentation ? Enfin... Tu verra bien, s'il sauront être heureux ensemble...

Chapitre 1

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a charmé chez lui ?

-Sa douceur et sa fragilité. On a envie de le protéger de tous les maux du monde… »

Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Depuis trois ans. Depuis une éternité de tendresse et de baisers. Mais ils s'aimaient depuis bien plus longtemps… De cet amour timide et pur que l'on croit non partagé et que l'on n'avoue pas, pour ne pas blessé… De cet amour d'adolescent qui, à l'habitude, ne saurait durer dans le temps. Mais n'aillant pas, dans leurs jeunes années, alimenter le feu de leur amour par des brins de tendresse, le feu s'était éteint doucement, devint moins ardent mais toujours présent, pour ne devenir finalement qu'un tison. Et à 20 ans, grâce à des paroles et des gestes d'abord timide, le tison agonissant était devenu un brasier aussi brûlant que le feu de l'enfer. De l'enfer, tel était le mot, puisque leur amour était interdit par la loi, Remus étant de cette race maudite que sont les loups-garous. Telle était l'histoire de Remus Lupin et Severus Snape.

Et c'était à cela que Severus songeait, allongé nu dans ce lit où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait prit une femme. Car seule une femme pouvait leur apporter le cadeau de la vie. Suite au début de leur relation, Remus avait emménagé à Poudlard, où il était devenu professeur de Duel, alors que Severus lui-même était professeur de Potions. Leurs élèves avaient été plutôt scandalisés en les voyant main dans la main et de les voir, pour les premières fois, s'embrasser en public. Mais en voyant leur professeur de Duel encore plus dynamique qu'avant, et leur professeur de Potions plus souriant et plus patient, ils ne purent leur en rigueur très longtemps. Remus adorait son travail. Il se donnait corps et âme dans son enseignement. Mais depuis un an et demi, Remus était de plus en plus déprimé en dehors des cours. Après quelques semaines, Severus avait finit par apprendre ce qui causait tant de mélancolie chez son cher et tendre. C'était après les vacances de Noël, et Severus ne comprenait pas comment le lycanthrope, si jovial durant le temps des fêtes à l'habitude, pouvait à présent être si silencieux et morne. Il avait mit cela sur le compte que Poudlard lui manquait, mais même au retour, l'état d'esprit du beau châtain m'avait pas changé. Et le verdict était tombé :

-Les enfants… Ils ont l'air si heureux…

-C'est le but de leur jeune existence, être heureux…

-Sont-ils si heureux parce que leurs parents s'occupent d'eux ?

Il soupira et prit place sur le canapé, près de lui.

-Tu sais bien que oui, Remus… Avons-nous été heureux, enfants, rejetés par nos parents ? Non. Un enfant a besoin de parents pour être heureux. Pourquoi poses-tu ces questions ?

–Alors, on ne pourra jamais rendre quelqu'un heureux…

Et Severus avait compris. Compris la douleur de son amant lorsqu'il voyait tous ses élèves sortir de la classe en parlant joyeusement, la douleur de savoir qu'aucun enfant jamais ne sortirait d'une salle de classe pour lui montrer fièrement sa note, que jamais leur maison ne serait emplie de cris d'enfants… Que jamais ils n'en auraient.

Il croyait que Remus s'était fait à l'idée depuis longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfants puisqu'il était un loup-garou. Oui, cela il s'y était résigné. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant puisqu'il était gai.

Cette peine durait depuis un an et demi déjà, et les choses n'avaient pu qu'empirer lorsque Lily était tombée enceinte, quelques mois après que le mal de Remus eut trouvé une cause. Malgré toute l'amitié des Maraudeurs, Remus n'avait pu supporter de voir James si réjouit de cet événement. Les visites chez les Potter s'étaient donc espacées, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Severus. Même si les Maraudeurs étaient restés polis avec lui depuis qu'il était avec Remus, ils restaient les Maraudeurs, et moins Severus les voyaient, mieux c'était !

Les choses n'avaient pu qu'empirer après la naissance du petit Harry. Non seulement ils évitaient maintenant les Potter, mais Black aussi, qui avait toujours 10 000 anecdotes sur son filleul. Lorsqu'il était venu les visiter dans leur petite maison de campagne où ils habitaient pendant leurs vacances, il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : ״Harry״. Au bout d'une heure où Remus s'était fait violence à lui-même pour écouter Sirius, il avait finit par sortir de la maison en claquant la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

-Tu le fais exprès Black ou t'es vraiment con ?

-De quoi parles-tu, Snape ?

-Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry ! Connais-tu un autre mot ?

-J'ai le droit d'être fier de mon filleul !

-Tu te rends pas compte que ça fait chier Remus !

-Oh… Je vois. Il est jaloux parce que James m'a demandé à MOI d'être le parrain.

Severus s'était retenu de le frapper.

-Non mais t'es encore plus stupide que je le pensais ! Loup-garou ! Gai ! Aucun ne peut avoir d'enfants, et Remus est les deux !

Un silence de mort avait plané dans le salon.

-Je…Euh…

-Tu comprends ça, Black ? Remus est jaloux, c'est vrai ! Il crève de jalousie ! Mais pas que tu sois le parrain d'Harry ! Que James ait eu ce que lui ne pourra JAMAIS avoir, peu importe à quel point il le souhaite ! Chaque fois qu'il voit un enfant, Remus se sent mourir à chaque fois ! Son cœur est poignardé et il n'entends plus qu'une chose : Tu n'en aura jamais. Tu n'en aura jamais. Tu n'en aura jamais.

-Ça va… Je comprends…

-Il était temps !

-J'ignorais que vous vouliez… Enfin… Je t'imagine mal en père.

Il soupira. Lui non plus ne se voyait pas en père attentionné(même s'il osait espérer qu'il serait meilleur que son propre père).

-Remus en voudrait… Il en voudrait tellement… Et c'est en train de le détruire..

-Le détruire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il est l'ombre de lui-même… Il ne sourit plus, en tout cas, plus d'un sourire sincère… Ses yeux expriment une telle tristesse… Il ne manque très peu, ne dort presque plus… Il reste là, assis sur cette chaise, et il regarde dehors…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ?

-Il ne regarde rien.

-Rien ?

-L'avant-midi, il n'y a que du brouillard, expliqua Severus. Et…

-Et quoi, Snape ? Termine tes phrases !

-Et j'ai l'impression que le brouillard qu'il y a dans son esprit est plus grand que le brouillard dehors.

-Et à l'école ?

-A l'école, il n'est vivant qu'en cours, avec les jeunes... Sinon, ce n'est qu'un esprit éclaté. Il n'y a que les enfants à traverser ses brumes…

-Et toi ? Tu ne peux rien faire ?

-Lorsqu'il me parle… C'est comme si je n'existais pas…

-Comment peut-il te parler si tu n'existe pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… dit Severus en portant une main à son visage, désespéré. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Je lui parle, il me réponds, mais sans me regarder, l'air absent…

-Vous devriez peut-être consulté ?

-Pour se faire dire quoi ? Que Remus souffre d'une paternité inassouvie qui ne pourra jamais existé ?

-Si t'aurais été une fille, aussi…

-Remus aurait quand même été un loup-garou.

-Ah…Oui… J'oubliais ce détail…

-Moi, jamais.

-Parce que ça t'effraie ?

-Oui.

-Tu a peur… Qu'il ne te blesse ?

Severus le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Mais non, idiot ! Peur que le Ministère ne l'apprenne, et que Remus soit punis, tué !

-Ah… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais aimé un loup-garou… A l'école, tu avais l'air tellement… Au dessus de tout ça. A juger les autres.

-Juger ? Tu crois que je les jugeais ?

-Oui… Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non. Je les enviais.

-Même nous ?

-Plus que tout…

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

-Vous aviez des amis, mais le plus important, surtout…

-Quoi ?

-Vous aviez Remus…

Sirius resta silencieux un moment.

-Tu l'aime vraiment…

-C'est ce qu'on se tue à vous faire comprendre…

-Le problème, c'est qu'on veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Remus.

-Je peux très bien comprendre, dit Severus doucement.

Sirius lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Pas de "Je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui" ?

-Tu me crois si prétentieux, Black ? Je sais très bien que je ne le mérite pas ! Je sais qu'il mérite bien mieux que moi !

-Alors pourquoi reste tu avec lui si tu le sais ?

-Parce qu'il est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie…

-Égoïste !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je le suis.

-Et il n'éprouve aucune gêne à le dire !

-Tu crois ça ! Et bien oui, j'éprouve de la gêne ! Ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu es trop stupide pour comprendre le sens caché de mes phrases !

-Je suis peut-être trop stupide pour comprendre tes messages codés de saleté de Mangemort, mais il y a une chose que j'ai compris !

-Ah, et quoi donc ?

-Que j'avais tord ! Tu n'aime pas Remus !

-Comment ose-tu dire ça ?

-Tu te sers de lui !

-De toutes les conneries que tu ai jamais dis, celle-là, c'est la pire, Black !

-Tu te sers de lui ! C'est valorisant pour toi de te pavaner en public au bras d'un bel homme comme Remus ! Ça te rempli de joie de voir que malgré ta laideur, tu a réussi à te faire aimer de lui ! Si aimable ! Si gentil ! Si naïf ! Mais tu n'a aucun mérite ! Il a tellement peur de ne jamais être aimé qu'il serait prêt à aimer N'IMPORTE QUI, pourvu que la personne l'apprécie !Face à tout ce qu'il t'apporte, qu'il soit un loup-garou, tu t'en moque !

-Black… Ta stupidité me sciera toujours. Laisse moi t'illustrer la situation. Imagine deux personnes dans l'océan. Deux personnes qui ne savent pas nager. Elles ont deux choix; soit elles s'agrippent l'une à l'autre et coulent ensemble, soit elles s'entraident et s'encouragent jusqu'à l'arrivé du bateau.

-Je vois pas le rapport !

-Nous étions en train de couler sur l'océan de la vie. On a décide de s'aider afin qu'aucun ne se soit.

-Alors pourquoi tu te fous bien que Remus soit un loup-garou ?

-Parce que je l'aime. Et parce que c'est seulement une affaire de sang, sa malédiction. Le sang, je m'en moque. Aucun liquide ne peut revêtir autant d'importance dans une société, sauf l'eau qui nous fait vivre. Les races, c'est une affaire de sang.

Sirius le regarda un moment en silence.

-Si tu te fous de ça, alors pourquoi vous adoptez pas ?

-Je…

-T'y avais pas pensé, hein ?

Un soupir. Long, résigné.

-Non, Black, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je t'ai dis que c'était Remus qui voulait un enfant…

-Et tu ne veux rien faire pour que son rêve se réalise.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça…

-T'es seulement un égoïste.

-Si tu commence à radoter, Black, c'est que tu a un problème.

-Tu ne pense pas à Remus.

-Je ne fais que ça, penser à Remus !

-Alors pourquoi tu t'arrange pas pour qu'il ait un gosse à dorloter, bordel ?

-Parce que c'est pas si simple, et… J'ai peur.

-Merlin ! De quoi ? De changer des couches ?

-Non… D'être aussi mauvais que mon père, de décevoir Remus, et de les rendre tout deux aussi malheureux que ma mère et moi avons pu l'être.

Un moment de silence gêné s'en suivit.

-Snape, je… Je suis désolé, je…

-Je veux pas de ta pitié, Black.

-Tu sais… Ce serait aussi la chance de donner ce que tu n'a jamais reçu… C'est ce que je fais avec Harry, même si c'est juste mon filleul.

-Et si j'échoue ? Et si je rate tout, et que je les condamne tous les deux à une vie aussi pire que la mienne !

-Tu ne le saura pas si tu n'essais pas !

-Tu ne comprends pas, Black…

-Je ne PEUX pas comprendre, tu n'explique RIEN !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ? Les coups reçus, la torture mentale qu'il m'a fait subit, les détails de tous les viols ?

Sirius parut choqué des paroles.

-Oui, Black, c'était ça, mon enfance, c'était ça, mon père ! Et j'ai peur… Peur qu'il m'ait transmit ça par le sang qui nous unis…

-Tu ne croyais pas au sang… dit Sirius d'une voix mal assurée.

-C'est vrai, mais je crois à l'hérédité.

-Tu… Tu n'avais pas vraiment de besoin qu'on te mène la vie dure.

-Non, pas vraiment…

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ?

-Pour dire quoi ? « Laissez-moi tranquille, y'a déjà mon père qui me bats et me viol, j'ai pas besoin de vos tortures en plus! » ?

-J'avoue que…

-J'étais muselé, et je le suis toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en parler ?

-La honte…

-Tu ne ressens pas un besoin de vengeance envers lui ?

-Non… Seulement le sentiment stupide d'un enfant trahi; la culpabilité.

-La culpabilité ?

-Je dois bien avoir fais quelque chose, un jour, pour qu'il en arrive à ÇA…

-NON ! C'était un cinglé ! C'est pas dur à comprendre ! Tu n'a sûrement rien fais, c'est lui qui n'allait pas bien dans sa tête !

-Tu a l'air tellement persuadé de ce que tu dis, Black…

-J'en suis persuadé… Est-ce que… Est-ce que Remus le sait ?

-Bien sur que oui… Tu crois sincèrement que je t'en aurais parlé avant lui ?

-Eum… Question idiote de ma part…

-En effet… Ne t'en fais pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude…

-Je… Je crois que t'a pas à t'inquiéter de l'hérédité. Il faut passer un test psychologique pour devenir professeur, non ? Si tu étais un cinglé, ça aurait été remarqué. On ne laisserait pas un abuseur potentiel enseigner à des jeunes entre 11 et 17 ans !

-Peut-être que ça commence juste plus tard…

-Écoute, t'a mauvais caractère, c'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois de ce genre.

-Merci Black, mais… La peur est toujours là…

C'est à ce moment que Remus entra, les yeux rougit.

-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ! L'auteure a eu le temps de nous faire parler pendant 10 pages !

Non mais c'est quoi cette réplique bidon, Sirius ? Recommençons…

-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ! On avait une conversation sérieuse et on s'est pas battus !

-C'est merveilleux, ça, Sirius…

Le même air éteint, la même voix morne. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Snape; il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par "Il me parle, mais c'est comme si je n'existais pas".

-Remus, tu te souviens que c'est la fête de James, la semaine prochaine ?

-Hein ? Ah… Oui… La fête de James…

-Tu viendra, n'est-ce pas ?

-Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours…

Aucun entrain dans l'expression. Remus s'assit à coté de Severus, et replaça la petite veste sur ses épaules. Son amant remarqua alors qu'il tremblait. Après vérification, il vit qu'il était gelé.

-Remus ! T'a pas été dehors avec seulement ça sur le dos ?

-Hein ? Heuh… Oui, je crois bien…

-T'es inconscient ! Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ?

Remus le regarda, sans expression, comme si pour lui, la vie ou la mort n'avait plus d'importance. Severus soupira et le prit dans ses bras afin de le réchauffer.

-Remus… Tu peux pas continuer comme ça… commença Sirius.

-Je vais très bien, Sirius…

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu. Remus n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Suite à cet événement, Severus avait fait des recherches. Et à la lumière des évènements découverts, il faillit perdre espoir. De très nombreux loup-garous avaient en effet, comme Remus, déprimés de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfants. La moitié y avait remédié en mordant un enfant et en s'en occupant. Le Ministère les avaient, bien évidemment, éliminés… L'autre moitié s'était tout simplement laissé mourir. Severus savait très bien que Remus se mordrait jamais quelqu'un. Alors il se laisserait mourir. Le choix était simple. Ou bien Remus avait un enfant, ou bien il se laissait mourir. Non. Ça, jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait le plus ? Tout rater, comme son père, ou perdre Remus ? Sa peur de faire le mal et sa peur d'être seul se livrèrent combat un moment.

Il s'imagina rentrer chez lui, et qu'il n'y aurait personne. Se coucher le soir sans pouvoir tenir Remus dans ses bras, sans respirer son odeur, profiter de sa chaleur. Cela lui était insoutenable. Il quitta la bibliothèque et rentra chez lui. Il vit Remus assis dans sa chaise, à regarder au dehors, sans bouger. Severus tomba a genoux devant lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il était là. Il ne devait pas le perdre. Peu importe les sacrifices. Peu importe sa peur de tout rater. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Remus.

-Sev… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ? demanda Remus doucement.

-Je t'aime, murmura Severus, la tête appuyée contre le ventre du lycanthrope. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais me perdre ?

-Parce que… Parce que t'es en train de te laisser mourir ! Et je sais pourquoi… J'ai fais des recherches… Tous les loup-garous qui ont passé par là sont morts…

-De quoi parle tu ?

-Remus… Si tu n'a pas d'enfants… Tu va mourir…

-Et si j'en ai, je meurs. Le Ministère va me tuer…

-Remus… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Ça, jamais… Tu sais ce qu'a été ma vie, c'était les ténèbres… Tu a tout changer…

-Je sais… murmura Remus en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui est dans les ténèbres, et si ton soleil à toi, c'est un enfant, je vais tout faire pour que tu retrouve le sourire, pour que tu retrouve le goût de vivre…

-Severus… Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir…

-Je vais tenir ma promesse ! Ce ne sera pas un enfant de ton sang, puisqu'alors il serait maudit, mais malgré tout, ce serait ton enfant… Je vais tout faire, Remus… Tout faire pour que bientôt, tu ai un enfant dans tes bras… Je te demande juste une chose… Juste une…

-Quoi donc ? demanda Remus.

-Ne te laisse pas mourir avant que j'ai réussis…

Remus lui sourit doucement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Dans ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis des mois, une lueur de vie…

Severus avait fait toutes les démarches possibles, mais non… Il lui était impossible d'adopter un enfant, à cause de la marque noire sur son bras. Il avait beau dire qu'il était un espion, Dumbledore avait témoigné pour lui… Rien à faire.

Un matin, Severus s'était éveillé, le cœur battant. Pendant la nuit, il avait fait un rêve si étrange… Il s'était vu avec une femme, une femme qui avait grossit, grossit, et avait finit par lui tendre un bébé. Il s'était tourné vers Remus, assit en retrait. Au moment où Remus avait touché le bébé, le rêve s'était dissipé, mais Severus avait eu le temps de voir le sourire resplendissant de son petit ami.

Elle était là, la solution. Le Ministère n'aurait rien à dire si l'enfant était le sien. Même si cela voulait dire devoir coucher avec une femme. D'ailleurs, quelle femme accepterait de donner son enfant ? Une mère porteuse… Oui. Elle était là, la solution.

Voilà pourquoi Severus était là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, avec cette femme qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que Remus, la même forme de yeux que Remus, l'air aussi fragile que Remus… Le prix a payer était gros, mais les deux hommes ayant un bon salaire de leur travail de professeur… Et jusqu'à combien est-on prêt à payer, pour un enfant ?

-Alors ? susurra la femme. Comment s'était ?

-Différent de ce que je fais à l'habitude.

-J'espère bien ! Il y a quand même une différence entre coucher avec une femme et coucher avec un homme !

-J'y ai vu une différence, en effet…

-Ah oui ? Vous me rassurez !

-Avec lui, c'est fait avec amour…

-Vous êtes désespérant ! Vous n'êtes vraiment là que pour le bébé !

Et elle se releva, insultée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! Si j'aimais coucher avec les femmes, je serais pas gai ! Et oui, je suis là uniquement pour le bébé, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de devoir tromper Remus, même si c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux !

-Vous êtes au courrant que ça peut ne pas fonctionné, et qu'en ce cas, il faudra recommencer.

-Je sais.

-Bon. Je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai les résultats.

Elle s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Severus attendit un peu, puis se leva, s'habilla et retourna chez lui. Remus était assis à la même place que d'habitude.

-Alors ?

-Elle va appeler lorsqu'elle aura les résultats.

Remus hocha lentement la tête.

------

Alors voilà... Aziza, tu a ta réponse, et oui, Neko-chan, tu avais bien trouver...


	3. Chapter 2

RAR

Aziza: Merci d'avoir été lire mes autres fics, et merci de les aimer. Et merci d'aimer celle-ci ! C'est dans ce chapitre que tu saura la réponse sur le test.

Matol: Mignon ?... Okkk... Et Snape, stp. Snape. Pas Rogue. Severus Rogue. Severus Snape. Il y a une différence ! Le premier est commun. Le deuxième est pas mal plus classe... Argggggggggg Michèle, tu m'a corrompue ! Dire que je détestais Snape avant ! (Michèle, c'est celle qui fait Sev sur mon forum Maraudeur). Bon, Matol... Comme dit à Aziza, c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on sait pour le test.

Et voilà la suite, et je travaille sur le chapitre 3... Oui, je sais, ça a été long, mais j'ai bucher sur Malédiction afin de la terminer, au moins dans mon ordi. Mais puisque Malédiction est finie(sniiiiiffff), je peux me remettre à OLBADPM !

Chapitre 2

« Que ressentez-vous, avec lui ?

-Je me sens exister. »

Ce matin-là, il était 4h30 et la nuit était encore présente. Remus était éveillé depuis un moment, réfugié dans les bras de son amant. Depuis un mois, déjà, il ne vivait que dans l'attente. Pénéloppe, la mère porteuse, n'avait toujours pas appelé. Dans son sommeil, Severus poussa un gémissement et se mit à trembler. Remus embrassa ses joues mouillées de larmes et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Chut… Tout vas bien… Il n'est pas là, Severus… Tu es en sécurité… Je suis là…

Dire que cela remontait à trois ans, déjà… Trois ans qu'il s'était éveillé en pleine nuit avec un Severus hystérique qui, tout à coup, refusait qu'il ne l'approche. Une fois calmé, c'était avec une voix emplie de sanglots qu'il lui avait expliqué la cause de sa crise. Trois ans qu'il s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même de ces ténèbres, de calmer la douleur de son pauvre cœur blessé par un père monstrueux. Comment un homme peut-il être sans cœur pour bafouer ainsi la confiance d'un enfant ? Remus, qui mourrait d'envie d'en avoir un, ne comprenait pas que certains puissent traiter ainsi les leurs. Le passé de Severus lui semblait si sombre, il ne comprenait pas comment le Serpentard pouvait être encore vivant après tout cela. Tout deux étaient tellement insécures au début de leur relation… Severus avait peur que Remus ne l'abandonne, ne voit que ses défauts(comme son père, ce qui était la raison des coups), ou ne se lasse de lui. Remus avait peur, lui, que Severus voit le monstre en lui, l'ignoble bête que l'on avait toujours dis qu'il était, et ne parte, effrayé. Pourtant, pour un témoin extérieur(autres que les Maraudeurs, puisqu'ils étaient de mauvaises fois), il était tellement évident qu'ils s'aimaient réellement, et ne se laisseraient jamais. Ils étaient, l'un pour l'autre, la seule raison de continuer dans ce monde de folie.

Remus essuya tendrement les yeux de son amoureux avant de l'embrasser doucement. Oui, il savait la peur de tout rater de Severus, et savait les efforts qu'il devait faire. Tout ça pour lui, par amour, pour ne pas le perdre. Remus lui en était reconnaissant, bien sur.

Le téléphone sonna. Remus bondit sur l'appareil, afin qu'il ne réveille pas son petit ami.

-Oui, allo ?

-Bonjour, c'est Peneloppe. Vous ferez le message à Severus. C'est positif. Maintenant, à vous de vous occuper de moi.

Et elle raccrocha. Remus resta un long moment avec le récepteur contre son oreille. La phrase dansait dans sa tête. C'est positif. C'est positif. C'est positif. Il se leva après avoir posé le téléphone, et descendit à la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuné, puis remonta à la chambre.

Severus s'éveilla en sentant un poid sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Remus qui déposait un plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Bon matin, mon amour…

-S'lut…

-Je t'apporte le p'tit déjeuner au lit !

-Mmmm…

Il était toujours un peu lent à émerger le matin. Il s'assit finalement et regarda Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

-L'annonce qu'on sera bientôt trois…

-Hein ?

-Elle a appelé.

-…QUOI ? ET ?

-C'est positif…

Un moment de silence s'en suivit, un moment pour réalisé.

-P…Positif ?

-Oui.

Severus saisit Remus dans ses bras brusquement pour l'embrasser. Du soulagement, de la joie et de l'espoir. La peur avait, pour le moment, disparue.

-Chéri, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Vraiment compte ?

-Oui, Severus, oui, je me rends compte très bien… murmura Remus en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, heureux, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer leur joie. Le soleil se leva pour les trouver enlacés dans le grand lit.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A la belle vie que l'on aura… murmura Remus.

-Tu crois que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

-Je sais pas… L'un ou l'autre, c'est important ?

-Je l'ignore… J'arrive pas à dire ce que je préfèrerais. On l'a tellement attendu ce bébé-là, que ce soit un gars ou une fille…

-Oui… Oui, je pense comme toi. T'a des idées de noms ?

-Remus ! On a encore 8 mois !

-Je voudrais qu'il soit déjà là…

-Oui, moi aussi…

Sur les insistances de Remus, ils commencèrent à préparer la chambre une semaine plus tard. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque le téléphone sonna. Remus sauta de l'escabeau où il était monté et se saisit de l'appareil.

-Oui, allo ?

-Remus ?

-Ah ! Salut, James. Ça va ?

-Oui… Et toi ? Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait.

-Je me porte comme un charme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-On est en train de préparer la chambre.

-Ok… Euh, quelle chambre ?

-La cham,bre du bébé.

-Ah ! Ok ! ……………………………QUOI ?

-Quoi ? Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes pas au courrant ! On va avoir un bébé !

Silence au bout du fil.

-James ?

-Mais… Je… Comment vous… Je… Non… Impossible…

-Remus ? demanda une voix féminine.

-Lily ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? James est figé sur place !

-Bin… Il se passe rien… Je lui ai juste dis qu'on allait avoir un bébé…

-…Répète ça ?

-Sev et moi, on va avoir un bébé.

-…Remus, j'espère que t'a une explication rationelle à ça, parce qu'au cas où tu le sais pas, deux gars ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant…

-Non ! Sans rire ?demanda Remus avec ironie. Tu viens de m'apprendre de quoi ! C'est pour ça que mon test de grossesse marche jamais !

-Remus… Trêve de plaisanterie. Expliques-moi.

-Écoutes Lily, pour là, j'ai pas le temps, on est en pleine peinture. Pourquoi vous viendriez pas souper ? On vous expliquera tout ce soir.

-Ok…

-Tu peux transmettre l'invitation à Peter et Sirius ?

-D'accord…

-A cinq heure, alors !

-A cinq heure, Remus…

Il déposa l'appareil et s'approcha de Severus.

-Tu les as invités à souper.

-Eum… Oui… Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne me l'a pas demander.

-On avait rien de prévu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

-Non, mais j'aurais pu.

-Allez… Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Et bien…

* * *

-Sirius Black, le beau ténébreux à l'appareil !

-Imbécile.

-Salut Lily ! Que me vaut cet appel ?

-Invitation à souper chez Remus et Severus.

-Ah bon ! On fête quoi ?

-Ils vont avoir un bébé.

-IL ÉTAIT TEMPS !

Silence.

-Lily ?

-Sirius… J'espère que tu comprends la bizarrerie de ta remarque ?

-Comment ça ?

-James est traumatisé depuis que Remus lui a annoncé ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est : Il était temps ! Comme si tu savais quelque chose qu'on ignore !

-Bin… C'est le cas…

Nouveau silence.

-Lily ?

-Sirius… C'est quoi l'affaire, là ? Severus travaille sur une potion pour que les gars puissent porter des enfants ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin… Je pense pas…

-Et bien, alors ?

-Ils vont peut-être adopté, je le sais-tu moi…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais que l'on ignore ?

-Bin… Que Remus était en dépression parce qu'il voulait un p'tit, et ce, depuis un an et demi.

-Quoi ?

-Comme je te dis. C'est pour ça qu'ils venaient presque plus. Ça faisait mal à Remus de vous voir avec Harry.

-Doux Merlin… On ne savait pas !

-Je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps moi-même… Quelques mois seulement.

-Nous mettrons tout cela au clair ce soir…

-A cinq heure ?

-Comme à l'habitude. Tu appelle Peter ?

-Ok Lily !

-Salut, l'beau ténébreux !

* * *

C'était le silence. Tout le monde était stupéfait de l'histoire qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler avant ? demanda James.

-Pour vous dire quoi ? « Les gars, je suis en dépression parce que je veux un petit que je peux pas avoir », dit Remus.

-J'avoue… fit Peter. C'était pas évident, mais écoutes, Remus, on est tes amis… T'aurais du nous en parler…

-Bon ! Tout est réglé maintenant ! s'exclama Sirius avec joie. Dans 8 mois, Harry va avoir un ami avec qui jouer, pis Remus va connaître la grande joie de se lever la nuit pour aller donne un biberon à un bébé qui pleure !

-Très encourageant, Black…

-Toi, Snape, je t'ai rien demandé !

-Eh ! Ça va faire, vous deux ! s'exclama Lily.

-Alors, Snape ! demanda James. Ça fait quoi de savoir que tu va être père ?

-Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter d'employer vos noms de famille ? demanda Remus, sourcils froncés.

-C'est interdit ? demanda Peter.

-Non, mais… Quand vous étiez ennemis, à l'école, peut-être, mais… Maintenant que vous faites partis de la même famille… Vous pourriez pas faire un effort pour vous entendre ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

A ce moment, le petit Harry se mit à pleurer et lança son biberon loin devant lui… direct sur le front de Severus. Alors que James prenait le bébé pour le calmer, le directeur des Serpentard massa son front, l'air grimaçant.

-Je sens déjà que ce gosse va m'apporter des ennuis… Dire que je vais l'avoir dans mes cours dans 10 ans…

-Qui sait ! s'exclama Sirius avec entrain. Vos enfants seront peut-être les futurs Maraudeurs !

-Pitié… Je refuse que d'autres imbéciles comme vous viennent semer la pagaille dans cette école… marmonna Severus.

Moment de silence.

-Sev… C'est pas très gentil ce que tu as dis… Je te rappelle que j'étais un Maraudeur, et que ces « autres imbéciles » sont mon neveu et notre enfant, alors…

-Eum… Oui, pardon…

-Alors ? Vous voulez bien faire un effort ? insista Remus.

-D'accord, Moony, d'accord… Alors, Severus… commença James avant de grimacer.

-James !

-Mais Lily…

-Il y a pas de mais, idiot ! Après 3 ans, vous devriez être habitués ! Espèces de gamins ! Vous êtes quatre espèce de bébés !

-Euh… fit Remus.

-Pas toi, Severus.

-Ah ! Ok.

-Eh ! Merci beaucoup de prendre ma défense, Remus ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si vous agissez comme des gamins, a toujours vous lancer des insultes !

Alors que le ton commençait a monter et que James essayait de consoler le pauvre petit Harry effrayé par les cris, la sonnette se fit entendre. Il y eut un moment de consternation. On attendait personne d'autre… Lily finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir. Elle se trouva face à une créature d'aspect fragile, aux longs cheveux châtains, au visage étrangement familier, à la mini-jupe en daim beige, aux bottes lacées jusqu'aux genoux, au bustier noir sans manche, sa baguette coincée dans sa ceinture et mâchant un chewing gum en faisant d'énormes bulles. Autour d'elle, pleins de valises.

-Bonjour… commença Lily prudemment.

-T'es qui, toi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ici ?

-Ah ! J'ai compris ! Ils en ont prit chacun une, c'est ça !

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en sortant de la cuisine.

Il stoppa en voyant la fille.

-P…Peneloppe ?

-Tu peux bien être surpris, hypocrite ! Un gamin, c'est pas assez, fac vous avez pris deux mères porteuses !

-Wow ! s'exclama Lily. Y'a méprise ! Je suis une amie de la famille !

Les cris de Peneloppe avaient attirés tout le monde de la cuisine.

-Peneloppe ? demanda Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'emménage !

-Quoi ? Comment cela, vous emménagez ?

-Bin, j'emménage ! Pis arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! Je suis plus jeune que toi, pis après avoir fourrer, ta politesse, tu peux te la mettre dans le cul !

Tout le monde resta pétrifié devant un langage aussi cru. James regarda son fils, dans ses bras.

-Ça, Harry, c'est des mots qui faut pas dire ! C'est vilain !

Peneloppe regarda le bébé, mais ne regarda que les cheveux noirs. Elle se tourna vers Severus.

-Vous en avez déjà un ! Pourquoi vous en voulez un autre !

-Eh wow ! Ça, c'est le mien ! s'exclama James.

-Sacrament ! Vous êtes combien icit d'ostis de gais en mal de paternité à avoir eu affaire à des mères porteuses ? C'est quoi cette maison de fous là ?

-Eh ! s'exclama Sirius. Y'a juste deux gais, les trois autres on est trois hétéros !

-Ah ! Je comprends !

Elle se tourna vers Lily.

-C'est ton harem ! 5 gars pour toi toute seule… Un par jour… Maudit que tu dois être bin…

-Non ! Non, non, non… Y'a méprise…

Lily pointa James.

-C'est mon mari, et lui c'est mon fils. On est des amis d'enfance de Remus. Eux(elle pointa Sirius et Peter) sont aussi des amis. Nous n'habitons pas ici.

-Ah… C'était plus intéressant l'histoire du harem…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par emménager ? demanda Severus en appuyant sur la deuxième personne du pluriel.

-J'emménage. Je viens vivre ici. C'est à vous de vous occuper de moi. C'est votre bébé. Moi, je m'en criss s'il naît avec une malformation parce que je me suis mal nourrie !

-Vous voulez dire… Que vous allez rester ici pour les 8 prochains mois ? demanda Remus.

-Bin ouais ! Où c'est que tu veux que j'aille, criss ! Mon proprio a pas voulu me re-signer un bail !

-C'est que… Nous sommes professeurs à Poudlard… Nous ne sommes ici que pendant les vacances… fit Remus avec malaise.

-Ouais ? M'a y aller moi parler à votre boss !

-Vous ne connaissez pas Dumbledore ? Vous n'avez pas étudié à Poudlard ? demanda Peter.

-Moi, étudier ? Mes parents ont jamais eu une criss de noises ! J'ai tout appris sur le tas. Oh ! Vous faisiez une petite fête ? J'arrive à temps on dirait ! Vous alliez manger le gâteau sans moi !

Elle laissa ses bagages dans le salon et entra dans la cuisine. Au passage, elle prit une coupe de vin, que Severus lui arracha aussitôt.

-Malheureuse ! Avez-vous penser au bébé ? Vous ignorez qu'il est interdit aux femmes enceintes de boire de l'alcool ?

-Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… Tabarnack…

-Je crois qu'il est mieux, en effet, que vous restiez avec nous, dit Severus en haussant les sourcils. Je refuse que mon enfant naisse avec une malformation à cause d'une petite idiote qui ne sait pas prendre soin d'elle !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, cause toujours, bonhomme…

-Ouah… Ça va être joyeux, les huit prochains mois… murmura Peter.

James s'approcha des deux hommes, l'air solennel, et posa une main chacun sur l'éapule.

-Bonne chance… J'espère pour vous qu'elle auras pas envie de poulet frit ou de cornichon dans la mayonnaise à deux heures du matin…

-Eh ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois chaque ! s'exclama Lily.

-Je me sens pas bien… fit Peneloppe.

-Ah non ! cria Lily. Elle va être malade !

Severus et Remus levèrent l'incubateur sur patte de leur bébé et l'aidèrent à se rendre à la salle de bain. A mi-chemin, ceux qui étaient restés dans la cuisine entendirent un bruit très particulier, puis…

-C'est vraiment pas ma journée…

-Va te changer, chéri, proposa remus. Je vais aider notre « invité » à s'installer, maintenant qu'elle se sent mieux…

-Ah… Ça fais du bien…

-Vous être vidée, ou vous être vidée sur mon pantalon ?

-Vous auriez préféré dedans ?

Dans la cuisine, ils entendirent un silence, puis des pas montant l'escalier. Remus prononça le sort qui firent léviter les bagages, et Peneloppe et lui montèrent à l'étage.

-Elle ressemble à Remus, ça a pas d'allure ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Pas de caractère… dit James sombrement. Remus ne sacre pas… ou alors presque pas… et vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit en entrant…

-Pas de caractère, bien sur… dit Peter. Mais extérieurement… Vous croyez que c'est possible qu'ils soient…

-Quoi ? demanda Lily. Jumeaux ? Bien sur que non ! Elle est plus jeune que nous, et puis d'abord, si Remus aurait eu une jumelle, il nous l'aurait dit !

-Il le sait peut-être pas…

-Wormtail, t'a trop écouter de film… dit Sirius.

Et bin voilà… C'est le chapitre 2… On se revoit bientôt dans le 3...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, entre vous ?_

_-Il avait perdu tout désir sexuel, sachant que _

_malgré tout notre amour, il nous était impossible de créer la vie. »_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva avec un mal de tête désastreux. Il avait peut-être bu un petit peu trop, la veille…Mais bon ! Il avait bien le droit de fêter ! Les yeux fermés, il sentit un corps chaud se blottir contre lui. Il sourit et serra Remus dans ses bras. SON petit ami… SON beau loup-garou… Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le visage endormi à coté du sien. Tiens… Son visage avait quelque chose de différent… De plus… féminin… Severus fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Remus portait-il de la dentelle noire ? Et surtout… DE LA LINGERIE ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggggggggg ! s'écria t'il en s'éloignant et en tombant du lit par la même occasion.

Remus, à l'autre bout du lit, se réveilla en sursaut.

-Sev ? Qu'est-ce qui se…

Il figea, puis vira cramoisi.

-PENELOPPE ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Fermez-là un peu, j'essaie de dormir… marmonna t'elle.

Remus ramena vivement le drap sur lui( il était en sous-vêtement et n'avait aucune envie d'être exposé devant elle) et regarda Severus, décontenancé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le Serpentard avec colère.

-Faisait fret dans ma chambre… Je suis passée, vot' porte était ouverte… Z'aviez l'air bien dans vot' grand lit… Me suis glissée entre vous deux…

-NE REFAITES PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! hurla Severus, livide.

-Oh, ça va, pas besoin de crier…

-On vous a donné une chambre avec une cheminée, c'était pour que vous l'utilisiez… dit Remus.

-Oh… Pas penser…

-Et bien vous auriez du ! s'exclama Severus.

-Oh, ça va, pas besoin d'hurler ! On dirait que t'a vu un loup-garou !

Le temps sembla se figer. Severus tourna lentement la tête pour regarder Remus qui ne bougeait pas. Puis, si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de rien faire, Remus quitta la chambre.

-…Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? demanda Peneloppe.

-Sortez de cette chambre et n'y mettez plus jamais les pieds…

Severus sortit de la chambre pour voir Remus à la table de la cuisine, devant un café noir brûlant(mauvais signe. Un café sans sucre, alors que Remus était accroc au sucre). Il avait l'air démoralisé.

-Remus ?

-Tu crois… qu'elle nous laissera le bébé… quand elle saura ce que je suis ?

-Bien sur… Elle verra bien vite que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, et que tu fera un excellent père…

-Idiot… Je parlais…

-De ta lycanthropie…

-Oui…

-Écoutes… Même si elle décide de ne pas nous laisser parce que tu es un loup-garou, je suis le père, j'ai des droits sur mon enfant…

Severus s'agenouilla et prit une main de Remus entre les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux, plongeant, se noyant dans les prunelles ambrées.

-…et même si je dois me battre, je ferai tout pour qu'il reste ici, avec nous… Je la laisserai pas détruire notre famille pour la seule raison que t'es poilu une fois par mois…

Remus sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, chéri…

-Moi aussi, mon amour… (Nd/a : C'est cucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…)

Severus se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large de la cuisine. Puis, il finit par se planter devant Remus pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sev ?

-Je… Accio, boîte !

Une petite boîte noire lévita jusque devant Severus, qui la prit.

-Remus…

-Sev… ?

-Remus… Je sais que ça arrive comme un cheveux sur la soupe, mais…

-Severus… demanda Remus, la voix tremblante.

-Remus… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Remus le regarda dans les yeux un moment, interdit, ne voyant pas que son silence angoissait son petit ami.

-L'épouser… pensa Remus. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Il veut vraiment que l'on passe notre vie ensemble ? Il veut que l'on se mari… Je serais sûrement le premier loup-garou à se marier…

Alors qu'il était tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard angoissé de Severus.

-Il ne veut pas… pensa t'il. Et il ne sait pas comment me le dire…

Il se tourna, dos à Remus.

-Je suis désolé, Remus… Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas… C'est peut-être trop vite… Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas passer ta vie avec moi…

-Sev… De quoi tu parles ? demanda Remus, sortant de ses pensées.

-Je comprends que tu refuses…

-J'ai pas refusé… fit Remus doucement. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais refuser ?

-Tu… Tu ne répondais pas…

Remus lui caressa la joue doucement.

-Non… Je ne répondais pas… Je pensais au bonheur d'être ton mari…

-Tu… Tu acceptes ?

-Comment pouvais-tu en douter une seule seconde…

Severus l'agrippa par les hanches pour le serrer contre lui, et l'embrasser avec fougue. Remus mit ses bras autour de son cou, et répondit au baiser de son petit ami… Non, de son fiancé, et futur mari.

* * *

-Salut ! James Potter, le talentueux attrapeur et séduisant Auror, à l'appareil !

-Salut, l'idiot du village.

-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemus ! Comment tu vas, ma louve ?

-…

-Je m'excuse, Moony, me m'excuse… Comment vas-tu, mon louloup ?

-Ça va bien. Même très bien.

-Peneloppe a arrêté de vomir partout ?

-Très drôle… Non, Sev et moi, on se mari.

Un moment de silence.

-James ?

-Remus ?

-Lily ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ENCORE ?

-Bin… Je lui ai juste dis que Sev et moi on allait se marier…

-Ah oui ? Félicitation !

-Merci !

-Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ?

-Ce matin…

-Il était temps ! Il traîne la petite boîte dans ses poches depuis Noël !

-Tu étais au courrant ?

-Bien sur ! Je l'ai aider à choisir la bague. Pas eu le choix, la bijoutière a refuser de l'aider en sachant qu'il voulait deux bagues pour hommes…

-Ah… Ah oui ?

-J'arrive pas a croire qu'il y ait encore des homophobes ! On est au 20ème siècle, bon sang !

-M…Merci, Lily…

-Pas de quoi ! Elle te plait ?

-Oui… Je la regarde depuis tout à l'heure… J'arrive pas à y croire… Tu te rends compte ! Je vais me marier !

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Remus…

-Merci ! Et James ? Il va s'en remettre ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas… Mais la prochaine fois, Remus, ne lui annonce pas comme ça ! C'est la quatrième fois !

-…Quatrième fois ?

-1, que tu sortais avec Severus. 2, Que vous achetiez une maison à la campagne. 3, Que vous alliez avoir un enfant. 4, Que vous alliez vous marier !

-Si tu y vas comme ça, ça fait 5 ! Parce qu'il est resté figer en apprenant que j'étais gai !

-Bon, 5 fois ! Tu vois ! Tu dois lui dire doucement, Remus, et non de but en blanc comme ça !

-Oui, mais…

-Tu connais James !

-Oui, je sais…

-Bon, je te laisse, Harry pleure.

-D'accord. Tu l'embrasses de ma part ?

-Bien sur. Allez, salut Remus !

-Salut Lily !

* * *

-Allo, le plus sésuidant Auror, Sirius Black à l'appreil !

-Change Paddy, James utilise déjà « séduisant Auror ».

-Zut ! Alors Moony, ma poule, comment vas-tu ?

-…La louve, et maintenant la poule !

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber…

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. Et toi ?

-Très bien !

-…Comment elle s'appelait ?

-…Télévision. J'écoutais Passion à la télé, et Thierry était tombé dans un bain de sang. Rien de mieux qu'une orgie d'hémoglobine !

-A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es un vampire…

-Oui, je sais… Je suis sur que je serais séduisant en vampire… Les filles se jetteraient à mes pieds pour que je les morde…

-Évite de parler de mordre…

-Oh… Oui… Désolé…

-Merci.

-Je suis sur que tu ne m'appelais pas pour parler de mes fantasmes vampiriques.

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Alors pourquoi m'appelais-tu, oh toi compagnon lunaire ?

-Et bien… Tu es un sang pure… Tu connais toutes les coutumes sorcières…

-De A à Z en passant par le Q, parce que oui, les Sang-Purs ne font pas l'amour comme les autres, ils ont des techniques particulières. Pourquoi, en manque d'idée, Moony ?

-………………

-…Moony ?

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

-D'accord…

-Je veux dire… Comment ça se déroule, un mariage sorcier ?

-Ah… C'est vrai que t'étais pas là au mariage de James et Lily…

-C'était pas sympa de faire ça un lendemain de pleine lune…

-Seule date qui restait à l'église… Bon, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Bin…

-Bon… C'est pour quand ?

-De… De quoi ?

-Toi et Severus… C'est pour quand votre mariage ?

-Dans quatre mois…

-Félicitation ! On va être invité, j'espère !

-Non. Je pensais sincèrement à vous laisser de côté.

-Moony… Tu me brise le cœur…

-Imbécile…

-Ouf ! Je croyais sincèrement que tu ne voulais pas de nous ! Tu sais, c'est plus très évident maintenant de rentrer 3 sous la cape de James…

-Parfois, ta stupidité réussie encore à me surprendre, Sirius.

-Cela prouve que je m'améliore de jours en jours !

-Tu es le désespoir incarné…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Bon, alors tu m'appelais pour m'apprendre la nouvelle ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

-Et bien félicitation, Remus ! Ton fiancé est tombé sur le jackpot. Toi par contre, t'aurais pu avoir mieux…

-SIRIUS !

-Désolééééééééééééé…

-Je dois te laisser.

-Les autres sont au courrant ?

-Il me reste Peter a appeler.

-D'accord. Salut Moony !

-Salut Padfoot !

* * *

-O…Oui allo ?

-Salut, Wormtail.

-Remus ! Comment vas-tu, ma biche ?

-Aille là, ça va faire !

-Q… Quoi ?

-Ma louve, ma poule, ma biche ! C'est toute la population féminine de l'arche de Noé qui va y passer !

-De quoi tu parle, Remus ?

-De rien… Laisse tomber…

-Ok… Ça va ? T'es sur ?

-Oui, ça va… Et toi, Peter ?

-Pas vraiment bien… C'est fini, avec Bethany.

-Quoi ? Mais vous étiez bien, pourtant…

-Oui, mais… C'était avant qu'elle rencontre Gilderoy Lockart…

-Oh… Bien sur…

-Tu m'appelais pourquoi ?

-Bien… Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour t'en parler…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ?

-Et bien… Tu sais que Sev et moi, ça fait 3 ans qu'on est ensemble…

-Oui, je sais… Où tu veux en venir ?

-Et bien… La maison, le bébé, la suite logique, c'est…

-…le petit chein ?

-Eum… Non…

-Je blague, Remus… A quand le mariage ?

-…Dans 4 mois…

-Félicitation !

-Merci… Peter, je… Je voulais savoir…

-Bien sur que je vais venir, Moony…

-Oui, mais je… Tu… Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

-…Peter ?

-…M…Moi ?

-Oui…

-Mais… Pourquoi pas James, ou Sirius ?

-Bin… Sirius a été le témoin de James, et James sera sûrement le témoin de Sirius, s'il se mari un jour… Ils ont tendance à nous laisser un peu de côté, toi et moi… A nous de leur rendre la preille… Et en plus… Tu a fais beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'eux à mon égard… Je sais que tu était mort de trouille en apprenant que j'étais un loup-garou…

-Remus…

-…et que tu étais homophobe et que ça t'a pris du temps avant que tu cesse de m'en vouloir d'être gai… Tu a fais tous ces efforts parce que tu étais mon ami, et je veux t'en remercier…

-Je… C'est d'accord, Remus… J'accepte. Mais à une condition.

-…Quoi ?

-Que tu arrêtes, ou alors je vais me mettre à pleurer…

Remus se mit à rire.

-Et le témoin de Severus ?

-Il va demander à Lily.

-Lily ?

-Oh, tu sais, en étant Préfêt-en-chef tous les deux, ça a forger des liens… Et puis, c'est elle qui l'a aider à choisir les bagues.

-Jolie ?

-Lily ou les bagues ?

-Les bagues, Remus…

--

Perso, j'ADORE le bout du tel avec Sirius, avec les fantasmes vampiriques...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_« Que pensez-vous du bonheur ?_

_-Qu'on est trop aveugle pour le voir. »_

Ils étaient dans une église. Tout était blanc et or, il y avait des chandeliers allumés. Remus sourit à son fiancé, et bientôt mari. Ensemble, main dans la main, ils se tournèrent face au prêtre, qui leur tournait alors le dos. Un doute passa dans les yeux de Remus. Cette silhouette… Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Le prêtre se tourna et Remus sursauta en voyant son visage. Un visage fermé, des yeux bleu aussi froid que de la glace.

-Monstre !

Remus recula vivement. Devant lui se tenait son père, l'air fou.

-Tu n'a donc rien appris ? C'est comme ça que l'on t'a levé ? Tu es un monstre ! Un enfant du diable ! Cette union est un blasphème à notre seigneur ! Un humain et un monstre ! Malheur sur vous !

Remus se tourna vers Severus pour le voir au sol, l'habit en lambeaux, en sang, ne respirant plus. Remus poussa un cri. Dans ses bras, un bébé se mit à pleurer.

-Il est trop tard pour demander pardon ! clama le père de Remus. Il n'y a pas d'absolution pour les monstres ! Ni pour toi, ni pour cet enfant né dans le péché !

Il s'avança, un fouet entre les mains. Remus se recroquevilla au sol en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. Apparu alors un deuxième Severus, âgé de 12 ansé Le Severus qui détestait les Maraudeurs en général, et Remus en particulier. Il se pencha pour regarder le corps de son lui-même plus âgé.

-Je le savais, Lupin, soupira t'il. Je le savais que t'étais bon à rien ! T'es même pas capable de protéger ceux que tu dis aimer ! Je le savais que t'étais un danger ! Que t'étais une brute, une bête ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, hein ? Réponds !

Il donna un coup de pied au corps étendu par terre.

-T'es incapable de protéger quiconque ! Quel genre d'homme t'es, Lupin ?

-Tu es un monstre ! clama le père, comme un curé répétant les saints sacrements. Un monstre né de la chair humaine !

-T'es un lâche, Lupin !

-Un monstre !

-Un peureux !

-Une abomination !

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

* * *

Remus se redressa dans le lit, tremblant de peur, en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Un rêve… murmura t'il. Un horrible rêve…

Autour de lui, il reconnu le décor familier. Les cadres sur les murs, celui des Maraudeurs et celui de son couple. Les diplomes encadrés; ceux de Poudlard à tout deux et celui de Severus de l'Université de Potion de Londres, avec mention des professeurs. Là, sa table de chevet avec sa lampe( un croissant de lune avec un énorme sourire) ainsi que le livre qu'il avait commencer. Mais plus que tout, c'était la présence dans le lit de son fiancé qui le rassura. Pour une fois, Severus dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Remus se colla contre son dos, et tenta de se calmer. C'était un rêve. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis ses 10 ans. Depuis que sa grand-mère l'avait trouvé dans la cave, presque battu à mort par son père. Elle l'avait emmené chez elle et s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à ses 16 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède. Remus sentit des larmes sur ses joues, et les essuya rageusement avant de se coller un peu plus contre son homme. Ce dernier se tourna et Remus nicha son visage contre son torse alors que deux bras enserraient sa taille tendrement.

-Dors… murmura Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu ne m'abandonnera jamais ?

-Tant que je vivrai, je resterai avec toi, ou trouverai un moyen de te rejoindre… Je t'aime, Remus… Plus que ma propre vie…

-Ma vie, c'est toi…

* * *

Peneloppe déjeunait en silence en foudroyant du regard le couple assis devant elle. Tous ces baisers, ces caresses et cette complicité entre les deux hommes lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment c'était possible que deux gars soient aussi bien ensemble ? Elle qui était hétéro n'avait que des déboires amoureux, que des imbéciles, que des hommes pré-historiques, des homo érectus juste bon pour l'érection ! Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas le bon gars ? Son mec devait être gai, il y avait pas d'autres explications ! Et pour cette raison, Peneloppe détestait les gai. Mais bon, ces deux-là étaient prêt à la payer et à l'entretenir pendant 9 mois pour un de ces paquets de problèmes qu'on appelle un bébé ! Pathétique ! Surtout que le petit châtain, Remus, était pas mal du tout. Bon, il faut dire qu'il lui ressemblait, mais bon… C'était aussi dans sa manière d'agir. Tout chez lui était doux et sensuel, et Peneloppe n'avait qu'une envie depuis un moment; le rentrer dans le mur et lui offrir la baise de sa vie. Ce type devait n'avoir eu que des vierges dans son lit, des petites idiotes qui n'avaient jamais vu de queue. Désespéré, il était devenu gai. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Avec un peu de chance et surtout un bon orgasme, il se rendrait compte bien vite qu'il était hétéro ! Elle pourrait le convaincre de s'enfuir avec elle… et de laisser l'autre idiot avec le paquet de trouble, bien sur ! Une lueur malsaine brilla dans les yeux de Peneloppe. Oui. Bientôt, Remus serait à elle….

Severus entra dans le salon de leur appartement à Poudlard et regarda les deux autres qui jouaient aux échec.

-Bon, Remus, pas de cours ce matin ?

-Non, seulement à 3h00, répondit l'intéressé.

-Très bien. Je peux vous laisser sans que vous ne faisiez de bêtises ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, on restera bien sage.

Peneloppe se contenta de faire un sourire insolent, comme à l'habitude. Severus se pencha pour embrasser son fiancé et lui murmurer à l'oreille le prochain moucement sur l'échiquier. Puis il se leva et sortit.

-Un peu de thé, Remus ? demanda Peneloppe.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je vais aller en préparer.

-Je peux le faire, vous savez.

-Non, non, j'insiste ! Je veux vous faire goûter à mon thé spécial, avec un ingrédient secret…

-Très bien…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se jetta sur l'armoire où se trouvait la réserve personnelle de Severus. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et regarda les potions avec attention.

-Ah non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ça se dit un Maître de Potion et ça n'en a même pas !

Après un moment, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit une petite fiole contenant un liquide rose.

-Maintenant, je peux commencer…

Elle déposa quelques gouttes de la potion dans la tasse bleue, replaça la fiole et verouilla l'armoire. Elle déposa les tasses sur un plateau, versa le thé et entra dans le salon en souriant.

-Et voilà ! dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table de salon.

-Merci, sourit Remus en prenant la tasse.

Elle lui sourit et trempa ses lèvres dans le thé. Elle n'avait pas soif. Elle avait cependant la gorge sèche et regarda Remus boire une petite gorgée de thé.

-Mmmmm ! Il est excellent ! Et il sent bon… Chocolat… Framboise… Une odeur aussi que je n'arrive pas à identifier…

Elle jubilait. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille ! Après un moment, le regard de Remus resta fixe.

-Remus ? demanda Peneloppe tendrement.

Lentement, il leva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux ambrés et Remus renversa la table de salon pour s'approcher d'elle. Peneloppe frissonna. Son regard avait une lueur sauvage, sa démarche semblait animale. Remus la saisit brutalement pour la plaquer contre lui. Peneloppe sursauta. Où était passé l'homme si doux qu'il était au quotidien ? Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant une main sous sa jupe.

-Pas ici… gémit-elle. Dans la chambre…

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter dans la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait recours à un filtre d'amour pour mettre un homme dans son lit, et elle était surprise du peu de temps avant que le filtre ne fasse effet. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'Amortensia, sur un loup-garou, n'affectait que le loup, et que Remus dormait. Mais ne sachant pas cet élément, Peneloppe n'avait pu en tenir compte, et croyait avoir Remus sous sa coupe. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à vérifier… Tout son corps trembla d'excitation lorsque Remus lui arracha ses vêtements avant de la renverser sur le lit.

-Mais… Et Severus ? demanda t'elle.

Remus la foudroya du regard, avant de s'étendre sur elle. Peneloppe sourit. S'il ne réagissait même pas au nom de son fiancé, c'était dans la poche.

* * *

Severus se dépêchait de rentrer à l'appartement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour dîner, mais il tenait à être avec Remus. Il fut surpris de voir la table renversée, et l'appartement vide. En s'approchant de leur chambre à coucher, il entendit des gémissements. Effrayé de ce qu'il allait trouver, il ouvrit la porte.

Deux corps blancs unis, deux chevelures châtaines emmêlées, des gémissements d'extase. Sous le choc, Severus quitta la chambre, l'appartement, l'école. Il marcha un long moment, ne sachant pas où il allait. Pour s'accorder à son humeur, le ciel se couvrit de nuages, et une pluie fine, puis plus forte, commença à tomber, avant de devenir démentielle. Seul au beau milieu d'une route de campagne déserte, Severus s'arrêta dans un champ. La pluie lui fouettait le visage, balayant ses larmes par la même occasion. L'eau dégoûtait de ses longs cheveux noirs, et sa robe de travail était trempée. Il avait mal, si mal… Il s'écroula, a genoux au sol, et poussa un cri de rage et de peine au moment où le tonnerre retentit. Comment Remus avait-il pu le tromper ? Et avec Peneloppe ?

A présent coucher sur le sol boueux, Severus laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

Peneloppe se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, le souffle court. Jamais un homme ne l'avait épuisée autant que Remus. C'était la baise de sa vie ! Si elle avait été séduite par la douceur de Remus, elle savait à présent que ce n'était que pour mieux cacher la bête de sexe qu'il était. A coté d'elle, Remus dormait profondément, après en avoir redemandé pendant des heures. Après ça, c'était assuré ! Il allait comprendre qu'il était hétéro ! On ne restait pas insensible à la baise du siècle !

Après avoir retrouver des forces, Peneloppe se leva, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte ouverte. Elle ne l'avait pas fermée ? Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après s'être déshabillée, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son ventre avait commencer a grossir et ses seins étaient plus sensible. Bientôt, elle ressemblerait à une grosse baleine ! Sous l'eau, elle se lava doucement, faisant couler l'eau sur son corps.

Remus se leva, a moitié endormi encore, surpris de ne pas trouver Severus à ses cotés. Il revêtit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sûr d'y trouver son homme. La cuisine était vide. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, et il entendait un bruit de douche. Remus haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi laisserait-il la porte ouverte, alors qu'il y savait que Peneloppe était dans les appartements ?

-Severus ? demanda t'il prudemment.

-Oh ! Bonjour Remus ! lui répondit Peneloppe. Bien dormi ?

-ON PUTAIN ! FERMEZ VOTRE PORTE !

Il claqua ladite porte et alla à sa chambre s'habiller. Une fois dans la cuisine, il regarda presque avec haine la porte de la salle d'eau, entendant la jeune femme chanter. Il ne se souvenait pas de la veille, ne l'ayant pas vécu, puisque c'était le loup qui avait prit les opération en charge. Il ne se souvenait plus de après la partie d'échec. Il entendit des coups à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore, qui semblait furieux.

-Monsieur le directeur ?

-Remus ! Écoutez; je vous ai déjà dis à tous les deux que la nature de vos liens ne regardaient que vous, mais j'espérais que vous seriez assez responsables pour que votre vie privée n'empiète pas sur votre travail ! Alors qu'aucun de vous ne se soit présenté au cours hier après-midi me fait douter de votre de3gré de responsabilité !

Remus resta figé, a regarder Dumbledore.

-V…Vous dites que nous n'avons pas été à nos cours ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dis, Remus !

Remus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, éberlué.

-Où est Severus ? demanda Dumbledore. J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair avec lui aussi !

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Comment, vous ne savez pas ?

Remus regarda le directeur sans comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas ! murmura t'il avec panique. Je viens de me réveiller, et je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier, 10h30 du matin !

Dumbledore le regarda avec suspicion.

-Vous plaisantez, Remus !

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne sais pas où est Severus ! Je ne sais même pas s'il est rentré cette nuit ! Je ne sais rien !

Et il éclata en sanglots, réellement paniqué. Légèrement déconcerté, Dumbledore finit par poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Remus.

-Tout ira bien… Nous allons le retrouver. Ne vous en faites pas, Remus… De suis désolé de m'être emporté… Voyant votre absence à tous les deux… J'ai cru… Que vous aviez passé l'après-midi… Vous voyez…

Une certaine gêne transparaissait dans la voix du vieil homme.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Peneloppe avait tout entendu. Son plan ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu ! Non seulement Remus ne se souvenait pas de la journée passée, mais la disparition subite de Severus donnait une explication à la porte ouverte; il les avait surpris ! A présent il errait, quelque part, en maudissant le jour où il avait aimer Remus. Voilà qui était une bonne chose.

Mais il y avait une faille; comment faire comprendre à Remus qu'il était hétéro s'il ne se souvenait pas de la baise du siècle ?

* * *

-Monsieur ! Monsieur, réveillez-vous !

Severus releva difficilement la tête pour regarder le cultivateur devant lui; surement le propriétaire du champ dans lequel il était allongé. Un moment, l'image du couple surpris la veille lui réapparut, et il se pencha pour vomir. Remus. SON Remus. Pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié. Avec Peneloppe. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Tout cela lui avait passé sous le nez, et comme un idiot, il n'avait RIEN vu !

-Ça va vraiment pas, m'sieur… fit le cultivateur. Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Un instant, un instant seulement, il pensa à faire venir Remus. Mais non. Remus l'avait trahi. Une seule autre personne allait l'aider. Une personne qui lui avait offert son amitié en septième année, alors qu'ils partageaient des conversations philosophiques dans le petit salon donné aux Préfets-en-chef.

-G…Goddric Hollow… dit-il d'une voix rauque. Lily… Lily Potter…

Le cultivateur hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il était plutôt rare de croiser des sorciers qui connaissaient les Potter allongés dans son champ après une averse, mais le pauvre homme avait l'air si malheureux ! Une détresse et une douleur sans pareille brillaient dans les yeux noirs de l'homme.

-Très bien… Je préviens les Potter… dit-il.

---

Pour tout ceux qui ont dit qu'ils aiment Peneloppe... Vous l'aimez toujours ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_« Comment voyiez-vous alors la vie ?_

_-Comment un gouffre sans fond. »_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que James Potter n'arrive, le visage fermé. Il n'allait quand même pas dire que l'état décrit de son ancien ennemi l'inquiétait ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pi se passer avec Remus pour que le Maître des Potions ne demande Lily ?

-P…Potter ? demanda Severus en le voyant.

James figea. Le cultivateur, Mr Down, s'arrêta derrière lui à l'entré de sa maison. Jamais James n'avait vu son ennemi ainsi. Pour la première fois, il lui faisait pitié.

-Snape ? Où est Remus ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Une lueur terrible apparut dans les yeux de l'homme qui se recroquevilla sur le divan où il s'était réfugié.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Remus est blessé ?

-Remus va très bien… répondit la voix pleine de sanglots.

-Mais alors…

-C'est fini…

-Q…Quoi ?

-C'est fini…

-Je… Je dois avoir mal entendu…

-C'EST FINI ! T'ES CONTENT POTTER ? C'est fini ! Je vais disparaître de sa vie, de votre vie à tous !

Et il sortit sa baguette. James vit la lueur de folie dans ses yeux et agit promptement.

-Experliamus ! Non mais, qui t'a jeté un sort de confusion ?

La baguette revola dans ses mains, et le professeur s'effondra au sol pour pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu m'a arrêter, Potter… Tu devrais me laisser crever…

-Hors de question. Remus m'en aurait voulu.

-Il se fiche de moi…

-C'est faux. Il t'aime.

-Non !

La bague d'or et d'argent revola à l'autre bout de la maison et James sursauta, avant de s'approcher.

-Et pourquoi tu crois que c'est finis, que Remus ne t'aime pas ?

-Il m'a trompé…

-Q…Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'a pas de preuves ! Remus ne ferait jamais ça !

-Je les ai vu…

Le temps sembla se figer avant que James ne recommencer à parler.

-Q…Qui ?

-Peneloppe…

-QUOI ? Mais Remus est gai, bâtard !

-Laisses-moi mourir, Potter…

-Hors de question. On va régler ça. Avant, tu vas venir avec moi à Goddric Hollow. Lily était partie faire des courses avec Harry, j'ai du lui laisser un message. Elle va s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas en vie après la lecture du message.

Mr. Down, debout à l'entré de son salon, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Si son intention première avait été d'avertir le Daily Prophet des nouveaux potins, il avait vite compris que cela ne regardait pas le bon peuple, et il se retira dans la cuisine.

* * *

Lily Evans Potter sauta sur les deux hommes qui transplanèrent devant elle, l'un soutenant l'autre. James aida son ennemi de toujours à s'asseoir.

-Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Je… Je suis désolé pour la boue sur ton plancher…

-JE M'EN SACRE DE LA BOUE !

Severus sursauta, apeuré du cri, et un instant, James revit en cet homme brisé l'adolescent qu'ils avaient « torturer », son regard de peur.

-Severus… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily, plus doucement.

L'homme éclata en sanglots et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, comme cela arrivait pendant la septième année, ou par la suite lors des rares disputes avec Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parle pas…C'est Remus, c'est ça ?

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. Lily leva les yeux vers James, pour essayer de comprendre. Son mari avait un air grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il finit par secouer la tête doucement.

-Va falloir avoir une conversation avec Moony…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda à nouveau Lily.

-C'est fini… répondit Severus d'une vois étouffée.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non ! Je suis sure que ça peut s'arranger…

-Non ! Il m'a trompé, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Q…Quoi ? C'est impossible…

Elle regarda James, qui hocha la tête, confirmant le pire.

* * *

Remus jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

-Goddric Hollow !

Il se sentit tombé, et se retrouva la tête dans la cheminée du salon principal de Goddric Hollow. Il entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine.

-JAMES !LILY !

Les deux appelés arrivèrent aussitôt, l'air grave. Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, trop inquiet.

-James ! Lily ! Vous devez m'aider ! Severus a disparu ! Aidez-moi à le chercher, je vous en prie !

-Laisse-le tranquille, dit Lily.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Laisse-le tranquille.

-Hors de question ! C'est mon fiancé, je veux savoir où il est ! Je m'inquiète ! Il a disparu depuis hier !

-Il avait peut-être une bonne raison, ironisa James.

-J'en sais rien !

-Comment t'a pu faire ça, Remus !

-Q…Quoi ? Faire quoi ? De quoi vous parler ? Vous savez où il est ? Dites-le moi !

-Comment t'a pu faire ça, Remus ! s'exclama Lily. Comment t'a pu le tromper !

Une expression d'incrédulité totale se figea sur le visage de Remus.

-QUOI ? JE N'AI…

-Fais pas l'idiot, Remus ! le coupa James. Il vous a vu, Peneloppe et toi !

-Je… Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez… Je vous le jure… Je veux juste… Je veux savoir où il est… On règlera ça ensuite… Je veux savoir où il est… S'il va bien…

Lily le regarda un moment, puis se tourna vers la cuisine.

-…Severus ? demanda t'elle doucement.

Remus tourna la tête (n'ayant que ça) pour voir son fiancé appuyé contre le cadre de porte, avec un air misérable comme il ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Sev… hoqueta t'il. C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chéri…

-Arrêtes ! Tu vois pas… Tu vois pas que tu me fais du mal !

La tête de Remus disparu des flammes, et quelques instants plus tard, il transplanait. Il se planta devant son fiancé et le toisa gravement.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je veux savoir !

-Fais pas l'idiot, Remus John Lupin ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-Non !

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça, pourquoi ? Tu pouvais pas juste me laisser et foutre ton camp ! Non ! Il a fallu que tu me trompe, et que tu t'arrange pour que je te vois avec elle !

-QUOI ?

-Fais pas l'épais !

-Je fais pas l'épais ! Je me souviens plus de rien depuis hier, 10h30 ! Dumbledore vient me dire qu'aucun de nous ne s'est présenté à nos cours de l'après-midi, pis je te trouve nul part ! Ça va déjà assez mal sans que tu m'accuse de quelque chose que j'ai pas fais !

-Tu… ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Severus, sceptique.

-De rien du tout depuis que Peneloppe nous a préparer du thé !

Severus, Lily et James se regardèrent.

-Tu n'aurais pas CE genre de potion dans ta réserve, si ? interrogea James.

-Si… fit Severus avec un sourire mauvais. Et du Veritaserum, aussi… Nous allons régler cette affaire au clair…

* * *

Severus versa du thé aux Potter, à Remus et à Peneloppe alors que bébé Harry tétait joyeusement son biberon de lait.

-C'est une belle journée, fit Lily. Loin de la pluie que l'on avait hier.

-Je suis d'accord, dit James. Une journée comme hier, on s'en passerait ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, Peneloppe ?

-Moi, j'ai adorer ma journée.

Tout le monde se tendit.

-Ah bon ? demanda Severus. Et pourquoi avez-vous tant aimer cette journée ?

-Parce que j'ai mit le grappin sur Remus grâce à un filtre d'amour et on a baiser toute l'après-midi !

Une tasse de thé tomba au sol et Remus la fixa sans dire un mot, l'air incrédule.

-Mais… POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ÇA ?

-Parce que tu me plais, pis que j'étais sure qu'après la baise de ta vie, tu te rendrais compte que t'étais hétéro.

Un moment de silence, puis :

-C'est vraiment la chose la plus conne que j'ai entendu de ma vie !

-Merci James… On pouvait se passer de ce commentaire, répondit sa femme.

Remus, toujours figé sur place, se mit à pleurer en silence, avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Doucement, Severus releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sev… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

-Ça va… Tu n'y étais pour rien, Remus… Tu n'étais pas responsable de tout ça… Elle t'a manipulé… C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi…

Remus se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son fiancé, qui le serra doucement en lui caressant le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec elle ? demanda James en pointant Peneloppe ?

-On ne peut pas faire grand chose avant l'accouchement, répondit Severus. Nous devrons donc attendre… Tout en l'ayant à l'œil…

-Ah… Oui… J'avais oublier le bébé. Comment ais-je pu oublier ?

-Parce que t'es un imbécile, répondit Peneloppe.

-Daaaa ! approuva Harry.

Lily, Severus et Remus retinrent un ricanement, alors que James fixait la mère porteuse avec de grands yeux.

* * *

Après ce jour, Severus et Remus ne se laissèrent plus, passant ensemble tous les moments que le bon Dieu ait pu créer, excepté les moments où ils étaient en classe. Severus attendait la fin des cours de Duel en prenant le thé avec McGonagall, et Remus attendait la fin des cours de Potions en mangeant des sucreries avec Dumbledore. Les deux professeurs, au courrant des manigances de Peneloppe pour mettre le grappin sur Remus, se prêtèrent au jeu.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a rien là-dedans ? demanda Severus à McGonagall en pointant son thé.

-Rassurez-vous, Severus, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous mettre dans mon lit. Je vous laisse volontiers à Remus. De toute façon, n'êtes vous pas Maître des Potions, donc apte à déceler n'importe quelle potion à l'odeur ?

-En effet… Pas comme Remus, qui est incapable de reconnaître une potion anti-grippe d'un vulgaire savon à lessive !

Minerva éclata de rire.

-Non ! Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que Remus a bu du savon à lessive ?

-……………Si cela quitte ces murs, vous allez m'entendre !

-Pauvre Remus ! ricana la vieille femme. Faut-il donc toujours le surveiller ?

-Il est parfois pire qu'un gamin… Et avec ce qui s'est passé avec Peneloppe, je n'ose plus le laisser seul…

-Oui, je peux comprendre… fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-La question est plutôt que puis-je faire ? Empêcher Peneloppe d'approcher de Remus, mais… Après tout, je peux la comprendre… Remus est très attirant, et…

-Et il est à vous, Severus. Peneloppe doit se faire à cette idée.

-Je me demande encore comment un homme comme Remus peut s'intéressé à moi.

-Je crois qu'il a su voir derrière votre masque de froideur ce que vous étiez réellement.

-Un pauvre idiot incapable de s'apprécier…

-Tout comme Remus. Si vous ne voyez tous deux en vous que le plus noir, l'autre est là pour y trouver le plus beau, cette perle de pureté que vous cachez au plus profond de vous, si profond que vous ne le voyez même pas.

Severus resta silencieux un bon moment, a fixer son thé.

-Comment faites-vous, professeur ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment faites-vous pour nous connaître ainsi, et trouver les mots qu'il faut ?

McGonagall le regarda en souriant.

-L'expérience, Severus. J'ai aussi eu la chance de vous voir arriver ici tout gamin, et de vous avoir accompagner jusqu'à l'âge adulte. J'ai vu votre caractère se former, j'ai vu vos triomphes et vos déceptions. C'est assez pour vous connaître.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Vous étiez sévère et preniez souvent la défense des Maraudeurs, néanmoins… Vous étiez mon professeur préféré. Même si vous étiez très exigeante avec moi, et me demandiez sans cesse l'impossible…

-Faux. La preuve, vous finissiez toujours par réussir. Je savais que vous étiez capable de grande chose, voilà pourquoi j'étais exigeante. Je voulais vous apprendre à vous surpasser, à ne pas vous contenter d'être au même niveau que les autres, que vous pouviez faire mieux qu'eux. J'ai essayer de vous apprendre à avoir confiance en vous, mais ai lamentablement échoué…

Severus eut un pauvre sourire.

-Pardon, professeur…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser…

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, et McGonagall alla ouvrir.

-Remus ! Entrez.

-Bonjour professeur… Severus est là ?

-Oui, bien sur, le voici…

-Sev ? Tu viens, on rentre à la maison… dit Remus avec un sourire tendre en lui tendant la main.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_« Qu'avez-vous penser, ce jour-là ?_

_-Que le paradis existait, même en enfer. »_

La cérémonie se déroula sans problème. Les nouveaux mariés avaient l'air heureux, les témoins avaient été parfait, et le Protecteur, soit Dumbledore, avait béni le couple, scellant ainsi leur union et les protégeant des ennuis. Tous les couples de sorciers qui se mariaient sans Protecteur risquaient de ne jamais connaître le bonheur, et finir par se séparer dans une grande discorde.

Il n'y eu qu'un incident durant la cérémonie, et ce fut lorsqu'on demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait à cette union. Peneloppe vint pour se lever, mais James et Sirius, ayant prévu le coup, la stupéfièrent sur sa chaise, et ne la ranimèrent qu'à la fin du mariage.

En se regardant dans les yeux, les mariés enlevèrent les bagues qu'ils portaient et les échangèrent. Le Protecteur posa sa main sur celles, baguées, des deux époux, et leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Ou enfin, tout celui qui leur revenait de droit. Les élèves, conviés à la noce, libérèrent dans le ciel un nuage de colombe, et McGonagall éclata en sanglots. Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule pour la consoler, tout en essuyant ses larmes avec un énorme mouchoir rouge à carreaux blancs. Flitwick, assis sur une pile d'encyclopédies, était d'humeur joyeuse. Bibine et Chourave pleurèrent pendant un moment, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. (Nd/a : Je ne vois pas Bibine émotive, mais fallait que je trouve de quoi !) . Pomfresh regardait la cérémonie du coin de l'œil, prête à soigner les personnes trop émotives qui pourraient s'évanouir. Trewlaney, assise sur le dernier banc, regardait Bubu, sa boule de cristal apprivoisée, et prédisait les pires malheur aux deux imbéciles qui osaient se marier un vendredi 13. (Nous étions samedi le 12)

La cérémonie finit enfin, et tout le monde sortit de la Cathédrale pour retourner chez eux (les élèves) ou pour transplaner à la campagne, chez Remus et Severus, ou se donnait la réception à laquelle étaient conviés collègues de travail et amis. Pour cet événement, l'école avait fermé pour la fin de semaine. On était début mai, Peneloppe était à son cinquième mois de grossesse et était de plus en plus colérique. Malheureusement, elle avait apprit le secret de Remus et avait été horrifiée d'apprendre ce qu'il était. Un instant, un instant seulement, elle se refusa intérieurement de laisser son enfant à un monstre, mais elle se souvenait du montant qu'on devait lui donner, et se dit qu'après tout, c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

Sur le terrain de la petite maison de campagne, tous les invités s'agglutinaient autour de la table de buffet. Remus et Severus, se tenant par la main, regardèrent les invités en souriant.

-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius du loup-garou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tu étais magnifique, la cérémonie était superbe, j'ai faillis pleurer !

-A noter que le FAILLIT est le mot le plus important de la phrase ! rigola James en s'approchant avec Harry.

-Prongs. La ferme.

-Remus, viens là… sourit Lily en serrant le Maraudeur châtain dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Tu mérite du connaître le bonheur. Sûrement plus que n'importe qui ici.

-Merci, Lily…

Sur tous les visages, sourire, air heureux. Tous, sauf Peneloppe qui boudait dans son coin. On prit des photos, on mangea, on dansa. Les invités étaient joyeux et toutes les professeures demandèrent une danse aux mariés. Lorsque le soir tomba, des lumières s'éclairèrent dans le jardin, et une musique lente commença. Severus sourit à son époux, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Remus rougit, puis se blottit dans les bras de son homme. Après un moment, plusieurs couples se joignirent à eux. Tendresse. Joie. Amour. Pas de place pour la haine. Et pourtant…

Dans cette cohorte de gens, de la haine éclata, tel un orage. Un homme, déjà enivré, apostropha les mariés en leur criant des obscénités. Severus se figea sur place, le silence se fit, et tout le monde fixa l'homme, puis le fixa, puis l'homme à nouveau. Remus s'agrippa à son mari et l'entraîna plus loin, mettre le plus de distance entre l'homme et lui. Seuls Dumbledore et Sirius comprirent pourquoi. Sirius se jeta sur l'homme pour l'empêcher de poursuivre les mariés.

-Mr Snape ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous joindre à nous, surtout sans carton d'invitation ! Laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose à boire !

Il conduisit l'homme au bar, le fit s'asseoir et lui servit différentes sortes de boissons. Autour, la fête avait reprit, mais moins enthousiasme qu'au départ.

-Saleté… de gai ! bégaya l'homme après plusieurs verres. Pouvait pas… pas être no… normal ! Un so… Un sorcier ! Pis gai en… en plus !

-Bin oui, que voulez-vous ! Mon meilleur ami est sorcier, loup-garou et gai, et on vit très bien avec ça, alors si votre fils aussi…

-C'est la honte de… de la famille !

-Ah bon, moi je croyais que c'était vous…

-Ta… ta gueule !

-Waou… J'ai peur d'un petit Moldu. Vous avez peut-être pu faire peur à votre fils quand il était jeune, mais moi, vous ne me faites pas peur.

-Pe… Petit con !

Sirius attendit un moment, puis attrapa l'homme par le collet et transplana à Londres. Il trouva rapidement l'adresse inscrite sur les cartes d'identités de Mr Snape, et fronça le nez en voyant le taudis. Alors c'était là qu'avait vécu son ancien ennemi… Il ouvrit la porte, poussa le saoulon à l'intérieur, lança un sort et referma la porte. Puis il transplana sur le terrain de ses amis. Après un moment à chercher, il les trouva derrière la maison, près de la forêt. Severus, assit par terre, pleurait l'air choqué, et Remus le tenait dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Le regard de Sirius se fit dure, et il se pencha.

-Je me suis occupé de lui.

-Sirius, qu'a tu fais ? demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

-Je l'ai saoulé, puis raccompagné chez lui.

-C'est tout.

-J'ai peut-être aussi… Eummm… Lancer un sort qui fait en sorte que dès qu'il pensera a venir voir son fils, il va aussitôt oublier…

-Bon… fit Remus. C'est pas plus mal comme ça…

-M… Merci… murmura Severus.

-Je n'allais pas le laisser détruire votre journée. Et puis… Je ne sais pas grand chose, mais suffisament pour savoir que tu ne souhaite pas sa présence.

-En effet…

-Aurais-je rater quelque chose ? demanda Remus. Depuis quand te confies-tu à Sirius, Severus ?

-Confier est un grand mot, Moony.

-Un grand mot. Malgré tout, pour répondre, je dirais qu'il le sait depuis… un an et demi ?

-Deux ans, intervint Sirius.

-Oui, plutôt. En même temps que le fait que tu voulais un enfant. Je lui ai tout raconté puisque…

-…J'étais trop idiot pour comprendre.

-Je n'aurais pas dis ces mots, maius…

-C'est la vérité.

-Je ne dirai pas le contraire.

-Très bien !

Remus les regarda, médusé. Puis, il se mit franchement à rire. Lorsqu'il se calma, il regarda tendrement son mari.

-On ne vas pas rester ici, a ne rien faire, alors que là-bas, c'est la fête ?

-Non… On retourne là-bas.

-A la bonne heure !

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et retournèrent à la fête.

-VOUS LES CHERCHIEZ ? ILS SONT ICI ! hurla Sirius.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et les danses recommencèrent. Tout le malaise de l'arrivée de Mr Snape disparue, pour ne laisser place qu'à la joie, tel un nuage noir au milieu du ciel bleu, qui passe et puis s'en va.

Aux petites heures du matin, les invités étaient tous partis. Peneloppe boudait dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment quand les mariés entrèrent dans la leur. Remus découvrit des centaines de pétales de roses blanches sur le lit, et sauta au cou de son époux, qui le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu aime ?

-Oui…

Remus ramassa un ou deux pétales, les laissa tomber sur le lit, puis sourit.

-On ne vas quand même pas…

-Dans les pétales ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils sont là ? Pour faire joli ?… Euh… En fait oui, mais…

Remus se mit à rire, puis l'embrassa. Bien vite, ils finirent allongés nus au milieu des pétales, et Penelope, dans la chambre à coté, leur cria de se taire. Ils haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leurs caresses et leurs baisers.

-Tu ne m'abandonnera jamais ? murmura Remus entre deux baisers.

Severus le regarda longuement, détaillant le loup-garou; ses yeux ambrés pleins d'angoisses, ses longs cils, les courbes douces de son visage, ses lèvres pleines qui tremblaient à cet instant, ses fins cheveux châtains qui retombaient en petites boucles autour de son visage, ses mèches caramels qui se fondaient dans le reste des cheveux, sa peau légèrement dorée par le soleil… Remus était magnifique, et ni les blessures et cicatrices, ni la maigreur de son corps, ne pouvaient venir à bout de sa beauté.

-Jamais… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Remus. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré…

-Depuis quand m'aimes-tu ? demanda Remus, sérieux.

-…Depuis mes 13 ans.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimais pas Malfoy, à cet âge ?

-…Ça, c'était à 12 ans… A 13 ans… C'était après qu'on se soit percuter dans un corridor, au retour de la bibliothèque. Je t'avais déjà vu, bien sur, mais tu restais toujours au loin pendant que tes amis s'en prenaient à moi… C'était la première fois que je te voyais de près…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aimé ?

-Parce que… Tu étais tellement beau, tes gestes étaient emplis de douceur. Tu m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever, même si tes amis me détestaient, et avec un si beau sourire… Tu semblais si fragile, si timide…

-Tu savais ce que j'étais ?

-Oui… J'avais deviner depuis la deuxième année… Quand je t'ai vu te pencher pour me tendre la main, avec ton petit sourire gêné, en disant je ne sais plus trop quelle excuse… J'ai complètement oublier Lucius.

-Toute façon, t'avais aucune chance, il est hétéro…

-Je sais… Et toi, depuis quand ?

-Je le sais, avec certitude, depuis mes 14 ans. Avant ça… Je n'avais pas compris.

-Pas compris quoi ?

-Pourquoi j'avais toujours besoin de te regarder en classe, et que je sautais sur l'occasion quand tu répondais aux questions pour te regarder encore et encore.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas beau, et je ne le suis toujours pas, pas sociable ni…

-Parce que tu étais toi. Intelligent, pas influençable… Tu ne suivais pas les sentiers déjà battu, tu étais le seul à tenir tête aux Maraudeurs, même si ça t'a valu des problèmes… Lorsque tu parlais, tu disais toujours quelque chose d'intelligent…

-C'est ce que je voulais faire croire… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je disais, si cela avais du sens ou non…

-Tu n'étais pas comme les autres, et cherchait des explications autres que celles déjà données. Même si tu étais à coté de la plaque, ton raisonnement avait un fond de vérité.

-Pendant toutes ces années… Ou j'avais seulement besoin d'être aimé… Tu étais là, à me regarder de loin…

-Je n'osais pas t'approcher… Je croyais que tu aimais les filles, et puis… Avec ce que mes amis te faisaient endurer…

-J'essayais de leur tenir tête pour que tu me remarque, mais…

-C'était déjà fait. Et ça me mettait mentalement hors de moi de les voir te faire ça… A te faire endurer tout ça, j'étais sur et certains qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepter pour nous deux…

-Pourquoi ont-ils changer d'avis ?

-Parce que je déprimais.

-Autant que maintenant ?

-Non… Mais beaucoup… Je VOULAIS être avec toi, tout simplement.

-Remus…

-Sev… Ne m'abandonne pas… C'est toi qui m'a empêcher de sombrer au plus sombre de mes nuits… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

-Tu m'oublierais, et rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre…

-Jamais !

-Rem…

-C'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre ! Personne ne pourra te remplacer ! Arrête de penser ça ! Personne ne pourra me donner ce que toi, tu me donne, jour après jour !

Des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Remus, et son mari se pencha pour l'embrasser, et essuyé ses larmes.

-Regardes-nous, Remus… C'est notre nuit de noces, et je réussis à te faire pleurer… Je suis désolé…

-Non… Ça va…

Remus secoua la tête rapidement, essuyant convenablement la rosée de tristesse sur ses joues, puis sourit à son époux.

-Je t'aime, Sev… Plus que tout.

-Plus que les chocogrenouilles, que le café vanille française et que la mousse aux framboises ? demanda Severus, moqueur.

-Faut tout de même pas exagéré… répliqua le Maraudeur, dédaigneux.

Il devait démontrer un air de stupéfaction totale, car Remus éclata de rire, avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

-Oui, idiot, oui, 100 fois oui. Lorsque tu n'es pas là, je m'empiffre de chocolat et de mousse, mais le plaisir de manger n'égale pas un dixième du plaisir que j'ai à seulement te regarder… Alors imagine le reste !

-Mmm… Parlant du reste…

-Oui ?

-On a une nuit de noce à célébrer, non ?

-C'est exact…

Les joues de l'ancien Gryffondor avaient prit une légère teinte rosée.

-Remus… murmura son amant d'une voix rauque. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais craquant, comme ça ?

-Comment ? demanda t'il, les joues à présent rouge.

-Comme ça… Étendu nu sous moi, détendu malgré une certaine rougeur, les yeux voilés de désir, totalement soumis…

-Soumis ? Tu vas voir si je suis soumis !

-Ah oui, j'oubliais… Les loup-garous n'aiment pas être dominé… dit-il, moqueur.

-Exactement !

Bientôt, des gémissement étouffés se firent entendre de la chambre fermée et plongée dans la noirceur. Certaines personnes homophobes pourraient être dégoutées( Nd/a : Je crois pas, si c'était le cas, elles liraient pas la fic… non ? Au fait, c'est vrai que j'ai convertis des gens aux Sev/Rem ? Wahh ! J'suis douée !) mais ce qu'il est important de dire, c'est que dans cet acte d'amour se trouvait la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, ainsi que la promesse d'un amour inconditionnel, peu importe les épreuves du futur.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_« Qu'avez-vous penser à ce moment-là ?_

_-Que j'avais enfin accompli le but de mon existence »_

Remus s'éveilla, ce matin-là, calme et heureux. Il resta un moment blottit contre son mari, puis se leva pour aller préparé le petit déjeuner. Il enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans la cuisine. Sur la table traînait un papier. Il le prit machinalement pour le jeter, quand il reconnu l'écriture de Peneloppe.

« Contraction depuis 2h30 ce matin. Partie à Ste-Mangouste. Vous appellerai lorsque ce seras fini. Transférer l'argent maintenant. »

Remus regarda l'horloge, il était 7h30. Il courru à la chambre en criant, réveillant ainsi le professeur de potions encore endormi.

-LE BÉBÉ ARRIVE !

-Q…Quoi ?

-Le bébé s'en vient ! Peneloppe est partie à l'hôpital !

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu l'a vu ?

-Il y avait un message sur la table !

Remus lui tendis le mot, et Severus le lut, et le relut, et le re-re-lut.

-…

-…Sev ?

-…O…On va…

-Oui… On va être papa… Bientôt, on aura notre bébé dans nos bras…

-Tu a prévenu les autres ?

-Non… C'est à toi que je voulais et que je devais le dire en premier…

-Mmm… J'avoue…

Severus attira son mari dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu te rends compte… chuchota t'il. A quelques kilomètres, notre bébé livre son premier combat…

-Dans quelques heures, on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille… Dans quelques heures, on pourra prendre notre bébé dans nos bras, et le couvrir de baisers…

-Bientôt, on aura ce pour quoi on se bat depuis trois ans…

-On sera des bons parents… Notre bébé sera heureux avec nous…

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, puis Remus bondit hors du lit, couru chercher le téléphone, et composa le numéro des Potter. Les deux professeurs avaient prit une année sabbatique d'enseignement afin de se concentrer sur leur enfant, et Dumbledore avait engager des remplaçants.

-James !

-Ah, salut Moony. Comment ça va ?

-Peneloppe est à l'hôpital !

-Quoi ! Elle est malade ? Vous l'avez pousser dans l'escalier !

-Elle est en train d'accoucher !

-Quoi ? LILY ! LA PORTEUSE EST EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER ! Vous êtes où, là ? A l'hôpital ?

-Non, on est à la maison… Elle va nous appeler quand tout sera fini…

-Compris ! On arrive !

-James, t'es pas obligé, on…

-Tu veux rire ! Y'a rien de plus angoissant que d'attendre la naissance de son enfant, on ne vous laissera pas vivre ça tous seuls ! On arrive !

James raccrocha et Remus sourit.

-Remus ?

-Ils arrivent…

-Quoi ?

-Ils veulent nous tenir compagnie pendant ce moment angoissant…

Severus hocha la tête puis caressa le bras de son amoureux.

-Je vais me préparer… Tu appelle les autres ?

-Oui, vas-y…

Il sourit en regardant son mari sortir de la chambre, puis entendit le plancher de bois craquer. Bientôt, ils verraient un enfant courir dans les corridors de cette antique maison.

-Sirius !

-Ah, tiens, salut Remus… Pourquoi tu me réveille de bonne heure comme ça ?

-Peneloppe est à l'hôpital !

-Oh ciboire ! Depuis longtemps ? Comment ça se déroule ? Vous êtes à l'hôpital ? Merde, j'ai même pas acheter de peluche encore ! Yé quelle heure déjà ! Merde ! Les magasins sont pas ouverts ! Je cours acheter une peluche, puis je vous rejoins ! Elle est à Ste-Mangouste ?

-Oui, mais nous on est à la maison…

-Ok ! Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai le louloup en peluche !

Et un Sirius euphorique raccrocha. Remus se mit à rire. Il avait réagit pareil lorsque Lily avait accoucher, arrivant à la dernière minute avec une peluche de cerf. Padfoot était toujours euphorique lors des grands évènements, que ce soit les mariages ou les accouchements, ou encore les anniversaires… Mais surtout les accouchements. Remus se rappelait lorsqu'Harry était né, Sirius avait passé cinq minutes avec son filleul dans les bras, complètement gaga, avant de se mettre à lui murmurer tout ce qu'il lui apprendrait; accessoirement, jouer au Quidditch et faire des mauvais coups… Puis il s'était tourné vers James et Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Le tout premier de la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs !

-C'est ce que tu crois ? demanda Lily mauvaisement. Qu'il n'est là que pour vous remplacer à Poudlard ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire… Les Maraudeurs vont finir par mourir… Et on ne sait jamais quand on le fera, d'ailleurs… Mais ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour continuer à exister, c'est de laisser derrière eux une nouvelle génération… Quelqu'un pour continuer à vivre, même si eux ne sont plus là… Une nouvelle génération… Et Harry est le premier de cette nouvelle génération…

Oui, une nouvelle génération… Et le ou la deuxième de cette génération était présentement en train de se battre pour rejoindre ce monde, où il/elle était désiré plus que tout…

Il composa le dernier numéro, le cœur débordant d'amour pour ce petit être qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Mais personne ne répondit chez Peter. Étrange… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Chambre du directeur, Poudlard !

Tous les membres du défunt Ordre du Phénix avait un accès direct à la chambre du directeur, où la tête de Remus tomba. Dumbledore se redressa dans son lit, surpris.

-Remus ? Que se passe t'il ?

-Peneloppe… Elle est à Ste-Mangoustre…

-Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'enfant ? demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

-Non, si ce n'est qu'il veut nous rejoindre…

-Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez ravis ! Vous êtes toujours chez vous ?

-Oui, elle nous appellera lorsque l'enfant sera né.

-Vous deviez peut-être y aller quand même…

-Nous irons, dès que James, Lily et Sirius seront arrivés. Ils sont censé venir chez nous.

-Très bien. Et Peter ?

-Je suis incapable de le rejoindre…

-Étrange, très étrange… Donnez-moi des nouvelles dès que l'enfant sera né, j'ai hâte de rencontrer cet enfant tant désiré par ses pères.

Remus lui sourit.

-Promis, monsieur le directeur ! Je vous laisse… James et Lily ne devrait pas tarder…

-Je comprends. Je suis heureux pour vous, Remus.

-Pourriez-vous prévenir le Pr McGonagall, s'Il vous plait ?

-Bien sur. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je paserai une annonce au petit déjeuner. Tout le monde a bien hâte de savoir les nouvelles, tous les élèves en demandent à vos remplaçants.

-Très bien, professeur, merci !

Et Remus sortit de la cheminée.

* * *

Dans la douche, Severus soupira longuement. Il était nerveux, angoissé et impatient. Mais aussi… effrayé. Et si réellement il foirait ? Si jamais le sang de son père influençait sa vie, et qu'il ne rende Remus et l'enfant malheureux ? Trop souvent, il s'énervait pour rien, ne réfléchissant pas avant. Si jamais il n'était pas capable de se retenir ? Si jamais il blessait Remus, ou le bébé ? Jamais il ne supporterait de voir la peur dans les yeux de son mari. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre en sachant qu'il avait fait souffrir son sang et sa chair. Bien sur, si cela n'arrivait qu'une fois, Remus lui pardonnerait. Mais ce serait une fois de trop pour lui. Et si la situation devrait se reproduire… Remus ne ferait rien. Sans lui, Remus perdait tout, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Mais comment continuer à vivre ensemble si l'un d'eux devenait violent ?

Et si en grandissant, l'enfant se mettait à le détester, tout comme lui détestait son propre père ? Si un jour il regardait son enfant pour voir dans ses yeux les reflets de la haine ?

Lentement, il se laissa glisser au fond de la douche, tremblant, nauséeux. Combien de fois avait-il pu s'éveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, après avoir rêver qu'il avait tuer Remus a force de le battre, combien de fois s'était-il vu en rêve dominer son enfant comme son père lui avait fait ? Combien de fois avait-il vu le regard vide de son mari, alors que son corps nu était couvert de sang ? Combien de fois avait-il vu un enfant au visage, si semblable au sien, les joues couvertes de larmes et les yeux remplis d'horreurs, essayant de cacher son corps nu ?

Des haut-le-cœur le prirent. Si jamais il devait lever la main sur eux, les faire souffrir de quelques manières que ce soit, il se tuerait. Mais comment être un bon père alors qu'il n'avait aucun modèle ? Où prendre repère ?

* * *

Remus accueilli James et Lily en souriant, et James lui mit aussitôt Harry dans les bras.

-Va voir tonton Moony, bientôt il aura plus beaucoup de temps pour toi parce que ta petite cousine ou ton petit cousin sera là !

-Voyons James, j'aurai encore du temps pour Harry, même si j'ai mon enfant…

-Où est Severus ? demanda Lily.

-Sous la douche, mais je commence a m'inquiéter, il est là depuis une demi-heure…

-Il a peut-être fait un malaise… Tu devrais aller voir… Et Paddy ?

-Magasiner une peluche.

-Encore à la dernière minute ? Padfoot, tu ne changera jamais…

-Bon, vous connaissez la maison, faites comme chez vous, je vais voir ce que fais Severus…

Remus entra dans la salle de bain pour voir la forme repliée de Severus au fond de la douche. Il ouvrit la porte violemment, et se précipita vers son époux, ignorant l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa tête.

-Sev ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Remus… Je serai pas capable… Je serai pas capable…

-Pas capable de quoi ?

-De pas être comme lui… Je sais que je vais vous faire souffrir… Je veux pas… J'arriverai pas à être un bon père, je serai pas capable…

-Sev, qu'est-ce que tu…

-J'arriverai juste à être comme lui, et à vous faire souffrir…

-Sev. Est-ce que tu nous aime ?

-Oui, mais…

-Est-ce que ton père vous aimait, ta mère et toi ?

-Non, mais…

-Elle est la, la différence entre toi et lui. Il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter. Toi, tu a l'amour pour te servir de barrière. Merde Sev, t'a passé des tests, t'es tout à fait sain d'esprit et…

-Je fais des rêves, Remus… Des rêves affreux…

-Ce ne sont que des rêves, Severus… Moi aussi, j'ai rêver… J'ai rêver que je te tuais, et que mon père me traitait de monstre, disant qu'il aurait du me tuer quand il en était encore temps… Mais ce ne sont que des rêves. Je ne me laisse pas abattre. Tu m'a dis pendant des années que je n'étais pas un monstre, et je préfère te croire toi que de le croire, lui. Ne peux-tu pas me croire aussi, lorsque je te dis que jamais tu ne nous fera du mal ? Ai confiance en toi, Sev… Je t'en supplie…

Severus s'accrocha au regard de son époux, et finit par hocher la tête.

-D'accord…

-Viens… James et Lily sont là…

Severus s'habilla, puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain, au moment où le téléphone sonnait.

-Oui ? Oui… Tout de suite ! Oui oui, on passe à Gringotts avant, faire le transfert… C'est parfait… Est-ce que c'est u…

Severus regarda le combiné du téléphone, puis soupira et raccrocha.

-Le bébé est né.

-Merde, mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Sirius fait !

-Hello tout le monde ! Des nouvelles ? s'exclama l'abruti en question en entrant.

-IL ÉTAIT TEMPS !

-En route vers l'hôpital !

a suivre...


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

_« Qu'avez-vous ressentis à ce moment-là ?_

_-Une profonde inquiétude, car notre avenir était en jeu. »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent à Gringotts, où ils transférèrent l'argent dans le compte de Peneloppe, puis ils se dirigèrent vers Ste-Mangouste.

-Nous venons voir Peneloppe, elle est entrée ce matin pour son accouchement… dit Severus à la réceptionniste.

-Vous connaissez cette insouciante ? Si vous la trouvez, dites-lui qu'elle joue avec sa vie et celle de son bébé en partant ainsi !

-…Je vous demande pardon ?

-Aussitôt l'accouchement fini, elle a filer ! On a trouver qu'un homme évanoui dans le stationnement de l'hôpital.

-Un homme, vous dites ? demanda Remus, méfiant. Pouvez-vous nous dire où il se trouve ?

-Chambre 240.

Ils montèrent à l'étage 2 et trouvèrent bien vite la chambre 240. Là se trouvait Peter, un bandage autour de la tête.

-L…Les amis ! s'exclama t'il. Qui vous a prévenu de mon accident ? Je me promenais près d'un immeuble en rénovation et une brique m'est tombé sur la tête, c'est idiot, non ?

-Comment t'a pu faire ça, Peter ! s'écria Remus.

-…Euh… Moony ? demanda Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis pour que tu accepte de l'aider à s'enfuir avec notre bébé, hein ?

Peter baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Moony… Je… Elle a dit qu'elle s'intéressait à moi… Je… Ça m'est pas arrivé depuis un moment, tu sais… Alors… Elle a dit que si je… Si j'acceptais de l'aider à s'enfuir avec le bébé, elle dirait que c'était le mien, et que… qu'on vivrait ensemble…

-Et une fois que tu lui a emmener la voiture, elle t'a assommé et elle s'est sauvé ! s'exclama Sirius. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point t'a été con ! Tu l'a déjà vu agir ! Merde ! T'aurais du te douter qu'elle préparait quelque chose ! Et puis comment t'a pu faire ça à Remus et Severus ! Hein ! C'est comme si je me serais enfui avec Lily et Harry ! Est-ce que j'aurais fait ça à James ! Est-ce que ça se fait entre meilleur ami ?

-Je suis désolé ! pleura Peter. Je sais que j'ai été idiot… Mais… Tu aurais du la voir, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait garder le bébé… Qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en séparer.. Je… Je l'ai cru ! Je savais que Moony voulait le bébé, mais je trouvais cruel qu'elle doive perdre le sien pour que Moony en ait un !

Remus était resté silencieux, puis il sortit sans dire un mot de la chambre, bientôt suivit par Severus, inquiet de le voir ainsi. Lily le suivit, laissant le soin aux deux Aurors de soutirer des informations à Peter.

-Remus ? demanda Severus en s'approchant.

-Va savoir maintenant où elle est rendue avec notre bébé… Et elle doit avoir prit l'argent et fichu son camp…

-On va la retrouver, Remus… On va la retrouver et lui reprendre notre bébé… Elle avait pas le droit de partir avec lui…

-Mais si on ne la retrouve pas ! Si on ne retrouve jamais sa trace ? Te sentirais-tu capable de recommencer à zéro avec une nouvelle mère porteuse, attendre encore 9 mois ? Moi je serais incapable ! Je ne pourrais pas oublier qu'elle nous a voler notre trésor… Je ne pourrais pas… Je penserais à notre petit bébé…

-…Non, je serais incapable. C'est pourquoi on va le retrouver, peu importe où il soit. On va se battre pour le ravoir…

-Tu me le jure ?

-Juré…

-Dans ce cas, préparez vos bagages, on part pour l'Amérique ! fit James en arrivant.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a fait acheter des billets d'avions à Peter pour l'Amérique. Elle a embarquer il y a une demi-heure. Nous devons aller porter plainte au Ministère pour enlèvement, puis avertir Dumbledore qui règlera tout le reste, et on part pour l'Amérique ! s'exclama Sirius, dont les yeux se mirent à briller mauvaisement. Elle va voir ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on s'en prend à la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs…

-Tu veux dire à la famille des Maraudeurs tout court ! fit Lily. Elle n'a pas compris qu'en s'en prenant à Remus et Severus, elle s'en prenait à nous tous… Ça va barder pour elle !

-Est-ce que Peter sait si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Remus.

-Elle ne lui a rien dit, et la couverture était jaune, couleur unisexe…

Remus pencha la tête.

-Et le personnel de l'hôpital ? demanda Severus.

-Ils ne peuvent rien dire… Secret professionnel…

-Il s'agit d'un enlèvement ! s'exclama Severus.

-…Elle n'a donné que son nom… Elle a dit que l'enfant était de père inconnu… fit James. Pour prouver que c'est ton enfant, il va falloir effectuer des tests sanguins…

-Cette saleté de mère porteuse… fit Sirius. Depuis le début que je ne la sens pas…

Au bureau des Aurors, ils reçurent la plainte avec beaucoup de sérieux. Si James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux meilleurs agents, prenaient la peine d'accompagner le plaignant, c'est que cela en valait la peine… Lorsqu'ils exprimèrent leur souhait d'accompagner le plaignant en Amérique afin de retrouver la trace de la kidnappeuse, le chef de la division Auror accepta. Il connaissait bien ce regard que les deux hommes affichaient. Un regard déterminé, signe que rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Le plaignant montra le contrat, signé avec la mère porteuse dans un centre à cet effet. Alors que Black et Potter s'envolaient vers l'Amérique avec le plaignant, les Aurors rencontrèrent la propriétaire du centre, qui leur certifia que le plaignant, Severus Snape, était en effet venu il y avait de cela dix mois, et avait choisis, parmi quelques mères porteuses, la demoiselle Peneloppe(qui était bien entendu un faux nom) en disant qu'elle ressemblait à son amoureux. Le contrat avait été signé en bonne et due forme, et la dame était démoralisée; c'était la première fois qu'une mère porteuse de son centre revenait sur sa décision, et s'enfuyait avec le bébé, et avec l'argent !

Une photo de la femme fut envoyée dans tous les aéroports canadiens, là où elle devait débarquer, ainsi qu'aux douanes états-uniennes, car il était possible qu'elle utilise les voies terrestres pour aller se réfugier chez l'Oncle Sam. Lorsque les Maraudeurs débarquèrent en sol canadien, les Aurors de la place les attendait pour les mener au Conseil Magique de Québec, où le Président les attendait, contacté par le Ministre Britannique, sur qui Dumbledore avait fait pression pour que l'on retrouve l'enfant au plus vite. S'il y avait quelque chose de plus effrayant qu'un Dumbledore traquant les Mangemorts, c'était un Dumbledore paternaliste enragé de savoir que l'on avait oser enlever l'enfant de deux de ses professeurs, à l'endroit même de sa naissance ! Et le Ministre n'était pas fou, loin de là ! Il ne souhaitait pas avoir Dumbledore sur le dos…

Une fois dans le bureau du Président, ils racontèrent toute l'histoire de A à Z, puis une description sommaire fut faite et envoyée à chaque Aurors, afin qu'ils connaissent les charges contre la femme recherchée. Puis les Maraudeurs furent conduit à une maison appartenant au conseil, qui leur fut laissé pour la durée de leur séjour. Un interprète les suivait, aucun ne connaissant la langue française, a plus forte raison le québécois. L'interprète, mit au courrant de leur malheur, leur confia que s'ils étaient venu au Québec dès le début pour adopter, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le Québec n'ayant pas eu de démêlé avec les Mangemorts, Severus n'aurait pu être refusé pour cette simple raison. Quant à Remus, le Québec est très ouvert concernant la lycanthropie et acceptait que les loup-garous adoptent des enfants, s'ils avaient quelqu'un pour les aider, cause de lendemain de pleine lune…

Cette révélation ne fit que démoralisé Remus encore plus. Quelques heures plus tard, un rapport fut remit au Président, qui contacta Severus pour lui dire que la femme n'avait été repétée dans aucun aéroport. On avait par contre trouvé une femme assomée dans les toilettes d'un avion. On supposait que la M.P.E.F. (Nom de code pour Mère Porteuse En Fuite) avait prit du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de cette femme. Selon la poignée de cheveux arrachée, elle en aurait pour un moment a prendre cette apparence. Une deuxième photo fut émise aux Aurors, qui se rendirent compte que la femme avait plusieurs ressources. Combien de fois changerait-elle d'apparence encore ?

Les Maraudeurs commençaient à désespérer. Jamais ils ne retrouveraient le bébé si Peneloppe changeait d'apparence plusieurs fois.

Après deux mois de recherches infructueuses, le Ministre Britannique (encore une fois poussé par Dumbledore) envoya au Québec une voyante reconnue qui avait souvent aidé les Aurors à retrouver la trace de criminel. James et Sirius avaient déjà eu affaire à elle dans quelques unes de leurs enquêtes, et convainquirent les autres, réticent, qu'elle était réellement en mesure de les aider. La voyante arriva par portoloin international et s'approcha du couple déprimé. Après quelques questions, elle les fixa longuement.

-Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée qu'au Québec, d'autres couples étaient peut-être incapable d'avoir d'enfants et ne voudraient pas attendre après les adoptions ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Severus.

-Qu'elle a vendu votre enfant. Elle ne le voulait pas. Seulement, en refusant de vous le confier une première fois, elle avait toujours la possibilité de le revendre à nouveau.

-Savez-vous où il est ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

-Quelque part dans la région de Montréal. Je ne puis vous aider plus. Les nouveaux parents de votre enfant possède une terre agricole. La femme a passer plusieurs tests, tous ont démontrés qu'elle était infertile. Après plusieurs tentatives d'insémination qui se sont soldées par des fausses couches, ils ont abandonnés. Vous devriez commencer par-là…

Son regard se fit plus doux.

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider plus que cela.. Je suis moi-même mère… Si quelqu'un devait me prendre mes enfants, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais… Je suis de tout cœur avec vous… Si jamais j'ai une autre vision… Je vous promets de vous contacter…

Le Président mit aussitôt les Aurors sur la piste. Malheureusement, les médecins moldus refusèrent de rendre public les dossiers de leurs patientes, et la région de Montréal grouillaient de terres agricoles. De longs mois avaient encore passés. On était à présent au printemps, le mois d'avril était aux portes des forêts québécoises. L'enfant avait à présent sept mois. La nature naissait et deux cœurs mourraient. Remus perdait peu à peu espoir, Severus s'enfermait dans de longs silences. Leurs amis tentaient de leur remonter le moral, et même Harry se m'y de la partie en commençant à prononcer ses premiers mots. Les yeux de Remus se mirent à briller de reconnaissance lorsque qu'Harry marcha vers lui en babillant « Moooony ! » sous le regard éberlué de ses parents.

Pour la première fois depuis sept mois, le Président leur parla de l'éventualité qu'on ne retrouve pas l'enfant. Remus se mit à pleurer, et Severus le berça tendrement, retenant ses propres larmes.

-Je sais que cela est dure pour vous, et que vous allez peut-être m'en vouloir de vous dire cela… Mais peut-être serait-il temps que vous passiez à autre chose ? Votre Ministère interdit à M. Severus d'adopter, mais vous ne rencontreriez pas ce problème, ici… Dans l'éventualité où vous choisiriez cette option, je m'assurerais moi-même que votre dossier soit bel et bien acheminé, et que la démarche se fasse en accélérée…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Président su pourquoi le Ministre Britannique avait peur des loup-garous. Pendant tous ces mois où il avait cotoyer le couple, il avait toujours trouver Remus trop doux pour être un lycanthrope, et s'il n'avait pas entendu le loup-garou, enfermé un soir de pleine lune, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Ce jour-là, pourtant, lorsque le châtain lui parla de cette manière si brutale, si douloureuse sur les derniers accents, le Président compris qu'il avait été trop loin, et que tel un loup qui n'abandonne jamais, jamais Remus Lupin ne cesserait les recherches. Sans l'avoir jamais vu, cet enfant faisait parti de sa meute et il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Juin était à leur porte, emmenant déjà la chaleur caractéristique des étés québécois. Les piscines étaient ouvertes, quoique froides, et les champs étaient verts. L'enfant avait neuf mois. Le Président n'avait pas reparler d'adoption. Les Maraudeurs étant au Québec depuis tout ce temps, ils commençaient à se débrouiller avec la langue locale et sortaient a présent sans l'interprète. Ils prirent goût à la poutine et au pâté chinois mais continuaient à occuper les café à l'heure du thé.

Assit à la fenêtre, Remus regardait dehors. Lily jouait avec Harry au ballon. Le garçonnet courrait après le jouet, avant de tomber sur le dos. Lily arrivait derrière lui et le chatouillait. Le petit garçon riait. L'homme pleurait.

Severus arriva derrière lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Je commence a perdre espoir…

-Je sais, Remus… Je sais…

-9 mois… Je me demande si on le retrouvera un jour…

-Certains parents attendent des années avant que leur enfant ne rentre d'une fugue…

-Notre enfant sera élevé par d'autres gens, sans même savoir qu'il a été enlever ! Les enfants en fugues savent qui sont leurs parents !

-Je sais… Je sais… murmura l'homme d'une voix étouffée en serrant son amoureux contre lui. Je voulais dire que si ces parents gardent espoir des années, on le peut aussi… Même si nos chances sont minces…

-Quand je pense que peut-être qu'on ne pourra jamais le tenir dans nos bras… Qu'on a peut-être vécu tout ça pour rien…

-Non… Ne dis pas ça… On retrouvera notre bébé… On va le retrouver… Quand bien même qu'on doive chercher des années…

-Les Aurors se désintéressent de notre cas… Ils sont depuis trop longtemps sur cette enquête…

-On a pas besoin d'eux. Sirius et James continuent les recherches, et je leur fais plus confiance qu'en les Aurors québécois.

-Eh bien… Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit à Poudlard que Severus Snape aurait confiance un jour en James Potter et Sirius Black…

-Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit à Poudlard que je serais un jour avec Remus Lupin à la recherche de notre enfant…

Remus pencha la tête, réprimant un sanglot. Severus lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Bientôt, ce n'est pas Lily qui chatouillera son enfant. Enfin… Elle le fera si ça lui chante, mais nous aussi, on le fera. Je n'abandonnerai pas, Remus… N'abandonne pas toi non plus… Tu me l'a promis, tu te souviens ? Tu m'a promis que tu ne te laisserais pas mourir avant que j'ai réussi, que tu ai ton enfant dans tes bras… Si tu abandonne, tu mourra…

-Je n'abandonnerai pas… Même si c'est difficile…

Severus l'embrassa tendrement.

-On aura notre enfant, Remus… Notre bébé à nous… Et quand on l'aura, que plus rien ne nous séparera, on reviendra ici, lui chercher un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Le Président nous y aidera…

-Avant de penser à avoir un second enfant, il faudrait que l'on retrouve le premier…

-On le retrouvera. Faire des projets comme ça, ça m'aide à garder espoir… On va retrouver notre enfant, on viendra lui chercher un petit frère ou une petite sœur, on recommencera à travailler et on laissera les autres professeurs garder nos enfants pendant nos cours. Ils feront des mauvais coups avec Harry, et une fois étudiants, ils reprendront votre flambeau de joueurs de mauvais tours et on leur donnera des retenues…

Remus se mit à rire, ce si beau son que personne n'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs moi. Le téléphone sonna, et Severus décrocha.

-Severus Snape à l'appareil.

-Le couple s'appelle Boisseau. Jean et Murielle Boisseau. Je crois que cela vous sera plus utile que les informations que je vous ai donné la dernière fois.

-…Merci. Merci infiniment.

-Retrouvez vite votre enfant. Vous le méritez.

La voyante raccrocha, et Severus dut s'accrocher au bureau pour ne pas s'effondré. Il éclata en sanglots, et Remus s'approcha, inquiet.

-Severus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-A…Appelle James et Sirius… Jean et Murielle Boisseau… La voyante a eu une autre vision…

Remus resta un moment ébahi, puis il sauta sur le téléphone, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux plus fortement que jamais.

-JAMES ! ON LES A TROUVER ! RAPPLIQUE !

Le Président envoya une troupe d'Aurors avec James et Sirius, mais le couple refusa de rendre l'enfant, montrant eux aussi un contrat signé avec la femme. L'affaire fut porté en justice, et un combat commença entre Remus et Severus Snape et Murielle et Jean Boisseau, chacun pour la garde de l'enfant.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

_« Que pensez-vous de la justice ?_

_-Il n'y a aucune justice céleste, uniquement la justice humaine, pis franchement, elle vaut rien »_

-La cour est ouverte ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Cette affaire oppose les couples Snape et Boisseau dans la garde de l'enfant Claudia Boisseau.

Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Déjà, il imaginait les robes et les coiffures, la petite chambre rose illuminée de soleil.

Severus sentit une chaleur prendre possession de son cœur d'apprendre qu'il avait une fille. Il se sentit soudain l'esprit protecteur, prêt à la défendre contre tous ceux qui oseraient un jour la faire pleurer, autres enfants ou petits amis indignes.

-La cour à désigner Me Charland pour défendre le couple Snape. Le couple Boisseau ont choisit Me Galic pour les défendre. Me Charland, la parole est à vous.

-Le 12 janvier1980, mon client, Severus Snape, a prit contact avec le Centre de Fertilisation de Londres, après plusieurs demande d'adoptions rejetés. Deux jours plus tard, il rencontrait Mlle Peneloppe, la mère porteuse, dans un hôtel de Londres. Elle devait l'appeler dès qu'elle aurait les résultats. Le 15 février, elle appelle chez lui pour lui révéler que le test est positif. C'est le conjoint de mon client, Remus Lupin, qui a reçu l'appel. Quelques jours plus tard, elle emménageait avec le couple, afin qu'ils prennent soin d'elle. Le contrat avait été signé le 12 janvier par M. Snape, et le 13 par la mère porteuse. Le 12 mai, le couple Snape font leur vœux et se mari, avec comme Protecteur Albus Dumbledore, sorcier imminent en Angleterre et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le 2 octobre, M. Lupin se réveille pour trouver un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Mlle Peneloppe était partie à l'hôpital, son accouchement étant imminent. Elle les appelle à 9h45. Ils partent de chez eux accompagnés d'un couple d'amis, les Potter, et leur fils, ainsi qu'un autre ami, Sirius Black. Ils font halte à la banque des sorciers pour déposer l'argent de Mlle Peneloppe, puis vont à l'hôpital. Rendu là, ils découvrent un autre ami, M. Pettigrew, qui a été trouvé assommé sur le stationnement de l'hopital, d'où Mlle Peneloppe et le bébé ont disparus. Black et Potter, étant des Aurors, ont interrogés leur ami, qui a avoué avoir comploté avec la mère porteuse afin qu'elle s'enfuit, ne voulant plus donner son bébé. Il leur avoue avoir été acheter des billets d'avions pour l'Amérique, le Canada ou le Québec plus précisément. Il n'en faut pas plus, le couple Snape, le couple Potter et leur fils ainsi que M. Black s'envolent vers le Conseil Magique de Québec, où ils sont accueillis par le Président, qui les a appuyé pendant neuf longs mois dans leurs recherches. Le 8 décembre, une voyante anglaise leur apprend que Mlle Peneloppe a vendu l'enfant à un couple de cultivateur de la région de Montréal, dont la femme aurait fait plusieurs avortements spontanés. Les médecins refusent de donner les dossiers de leurs patientes, il est donc impossible de trouver ce couple. Le 10 juin, la voyante rappelle et leur apprend que le couple s'appelle Boisseau, et donne même le nom des clients de Me Garlic. Lorsque les Aurors arrivent sur place, le couple Boisseau refuse de donner l'enfant et montre un contrat. Or, n'ayant fait appel à aucune clinique de fertilisation, le contrat agit comme lors d'une simple vente, or il est interdit de vendre des enfants au Québec.

-Merci, Me Charland. Me Garlic ?

L'avocat des Boisseau se leva et s'avança vers le bureau du juge.

-Quelle histoire triste, je l'avoue… Le 3 octobre, une jeune femme est arrivée chez mes clients avec un enfant naissant. Elle leur a avouer être en fugue, que le père de son enfant, un batteur de femme, la poursuivait. La pauvre était à la rue, son enfant allait mourir car elle n'avait rien pour le nourrir. Mes clients l'ont garder une semaine avec eux, puis elle leur a proposer de garder l'enfant. Elle voulait, disait-elle, être sur que sa petite fille grandisse dans une famille aimante. Après plusieurs avortements spontanés, ma cliente désespérait de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Qu'a t'elle fait, croyez-vous ? Pour aider la jeune femme a survivre, mes clients lui ont donné la somme de 20 000 $ et l'ont aidé à quitter la banlieue pour le ville de Montréal. Et depuis neuf mois, mes clients s'occupent de la petite Claudia comme de leur propre fille. Ils ont déjà payés une assurance à son nom, et l'ont déjà inscrite à l'École de Magie Le chêne d'argent. Il est regrettable pour le couple Snape, mais qui nous dis que la petite Claudia est bien la fille de M. Snape ? Quelqu'un a t'il effectué des tests sanguins ?

-Mon client ne demande pas mieux, rétorqua Me Charland.

-De plus… Une voyante ? Il est de notoriété publique que la divination n'a jamais été considérée comme de la véritable magique, mais plutôt comme un art dérisoire… Et parce qu'une femme hypothétiquement douée de vision accuse mes clients, un escadron d'Aurors débarquent chez eux pour leur enlever leur fille, dont la garde leur a été confiée par la mère elle-même ? Dans quel monde sommes-nous, voulez-vous me le dire ?

-Dans un monde où vous ne pensez qu'a faire de l'argent assurément ! lança une voix. Désolée d'arriver si tard, mon avion a eu du retard.

La voyante s'installa sur l'un des bancs de l'assistance, et regarda Me Garlic.

-Vous pouvez continuer à m'insulter si ça vous chante, je trouve ça vraiment drôle !

-Silence dans la salle ! ordonna le juge.

-Pardonnez-moi, votre honneur…

-Me Garlic, avez-vous terminer ?

-Oui, votre honneur…

-Me Charland ?

-J'appelle M. James Potter à la barre.

Lorsque James eut répété ce que Me Charland avait déclarer dans son exposé, il donne plus de détails sur différents moments de cette tragique histoire. La dépression de Remus de ne pas avoir d'enfant, les essais infructueux de Severus pour les adoptions nationales, l'arrivée de Peneloppe dans leur vie, la trahison de Peter, l'arrivée au Québec, les recherches, le découragement de ses amis. Puis, Me Charland se tourna vers le juge.

-Je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur.

-Me Garlic ?

-M. Potter… Lorsque vous êtes débarquer chez mes clients, vous n'aviez aucune certitude que la petite Claudia était la fille de M. Snape.

-Je n'avais de paroles que celle de la voyante.

-Et vous vous êtes basés sur ces mensonges ?

-Vous n'avez jamais travailler avec elle. Moi, si. Elle a aider mon équipe cinq fois, dans cinq cas différents; un enlèvement, un meurtre, un viol, une fugue et nous a aider à trouver le corps d'une femme qui avait été déplacée après son meurtre. Et ce, de façon rapide, précise. Je n'ai jamais cru à la divination, avant de travailler avec cette femme.

-Merci, M. Potter… Je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur.

-Très bien… Me Charland, vous avez un autre témoin ?

-Oui, votre honneur… J'appelle à la barre Mlle Océane White.

La voyante se leva et se dirigea à la barre, visiblement elle n'était pas surprise.

-Vous êtes bien Océane White ?

-Non.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent.

-Je vous ai dis que mon nom était Ondine Yuka Océane Divinasty White. Vous n'avez pris que mon dernier prénom et mon dernier nom.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous avez eu vent du malheur qui avait frapper le couple Snape ?

-Par Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore…?

-Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. J'ai fait mes études dans cette école de 1960 à 1967 et ai souvent aidé les professeurs avec mon don. Lorsque les recherches des Aurors se sont avérées nulles, Dumbledore m'a contactée et m'a demandé d'aller rencontrer ses employés afin de les aider à retrouver leur enfant.

-Et votre première vision ne leur a pas été très utile.

-Non.

-Comment être sur que vos visions sont réelles ?

-Vous voulez des preuves ? A 12 ans, vous avez été surpris avec votre voisine à jouer au docteur dans le cabanon de votre cours arrière. M. Plante, membre du jury, a été placé enf famille d'accueil après avoir fait une fugue. M. Norey, membre du jury encore, est d'origine anglaise et son père, retournée à Londres pour affaire, a été tué en mai 1979 par les Mangemorts, ce pourquoi il déteste M. Snape. Est-il recommandable qu'il soit membre du jury dans de telles conditions ? Mme Chayer a un amant depuis cinq ans et son mari commence a se douter de quelque chose. Me Garlic ne croit pas à la divination depuis qu'une voyante de votre pays lui a annoncer que sa fille s'était suicidée parce qu'elle le trouvait trop stricte.

Un à un, elle nomma les membres du jury, disant à chacun quelque chose d'intime et de secret, puis elle se tourna vers le juge en souriant.

-Et vous, votre honneur, vous avez souffert d'énurésie jusqu'à vos douze ans. Comme vous pouvez voir, il ne s'agit pas d'un coup monté, puisque j'avais quelque chose sur chacun d'entre vous et que chacun d'entre vous sait pertinemment qu'il ne m'a jamais rien dis. De plus, venant tout juste d'arriver, je n'avais aucun moyen de faire des recherches sur aucun d'entre vous. Ce don est donné de mère en fille depuis des générations, et n'a jamais failli. Ma première vision qui aurait du aider le couple Snape n'était pas aussi précise, mais la seconde a rattraper le tir. Tout comme je peux vous dire à présent que les Boisseau sont d'excellents parents pour la petite Claudia.

Les Boisseau firent un sourire vainqueur.

-…mais qu'ils se doutaient dès la première semaine de l'identité de leur invitée. Ils se doutaient dès le début que cette femme était recherchée par les Aurors pour avoir enlever son propre enfant, dont la garde aurait du revenir au père et à son mari. Ils s'en doutaient mais n'en avait cure, trop obsédés par l'idée que cette adorable petite fille, cette châtaine aux yeux noirs, ne soit leur enfant. Ils n'ont été que trop heureux de voir la mère porteuse s'en aller, inquiets qu'elle ne révèle tout aux Aurors et qu'on ne leur enlève leur précieuse petite fille. Tout comme je puis vous dire, sans jamais avoir vu la fillette, qu'elle arbore une tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur la fesse gauche. Ais-je tort, Mme Boisseau ?

La femme éclata en sanglots, agrippée à son mari.

-Vous espériez que les Snape ne se découragent et abandonnent, et que vous puissiez garder la petite. Vous souhaitiez qu'ils vivent dans l'obsession de savoir leur enfant quelque part, mais ne sachant pas où, ne sachant pas si elle allait bien. Vous espériez qu'ils souffrent de l'absence de leur enfant tout comme vous aviez souffert de vos quatre avortements spontanés. Vous ne compreniez pas que deux hommes, un criminel et un loup-garou a plus forte raison, ne profitent de cette enfant alors que vous, couple hétéro n'ayant rien à se reprocher ni l'un ni l'autre, seriez privés de ce bonheur. Vous avez vécu neuf mois dans la peur qu'ils ne trouvent votre trace, vous tenant toujours aux nouvelles, découpant tous les articles de journaux qui parlaient de ce drame, enregistrant tous les moments qui passaient aux nouvelles. Chaque photo montrant les deux hommes détruits, chaque vidéo où vous voyiez leurs larmes vous montraient que vous n'aviez pas encore perdu. Lorsque vous avez vu les Aurors arriver chez vous, profaner ce lieu où votre petite princesse avait commencer à vivre, vous avez préféré vous battre, mentir devant la cours, plutôt que d'abdiquer et leur rendre leur fille. Vous avez préféré leur enlever leur joie, plutôt que d'attendre quelques mois que votre demande d'adoption soit traitée, et que l'on vous offre votre raison de vivre. Vous avez préféré fermer les yeux sur leur douleur, en jouissant même car elle vous montrait que votre bonheur était sauvé ! Quel hypocrite manière d'aimer cette enfant que de la priver de ses véritables parents…

-Objection votre honneur ! Elle tente d'intimider ma cliente !

-Me Garlic, j'ignore si votre fille s'est suicidée, mais j'ai réellement fait de l'énurésie jusqu'à 12 ans, et je sais pertinemment que je n'ai jamais parler à cette femme. Alors je préfère ne pas mettre son don en doute. Je n'aimerais pas que par vengeance, elle ne révèle à toute la cours d'autre secrets me concernant…

-Merci, votre honneur… Pire que cela, les Boisseau, apeurés qu'un test sanguin ne soit réalisé et ne prouve que la petite était bien la fille de M. Snape, ont effectués un sort sur l'enfant afin que pour toute la durée du procès, l'enfant ait en elle un autre sang. Me Garlic était d'ailleurs au courrant, c'est pour cela qu'il a demander, peu avant mon arrivée, si quelqu'un avait réalisé un test sanguin.

-Objection votre honneur ! Le témoin tente d'incriminer un avocat et de le rendre complice d'un crime !

-D'ailleurs il sait que M. Snape est un Maître de Potions reconnu en Angleterre, notoriété encore plus grande que son passé de Mangemort. Il a vécu dans une quasi-obsession, refusant tout breuvage qu'il n'avait pas vu préparer devant lui, de peur que l'on ne verse du Veritaserum sur l'ordre de M. Snape. Toutes ces précautions me semblent superflues pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher…

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancer !

-Il serait peut-être intéressant de demander au serveur qui sert au restaurant du palais de justice, celui à qui vous avez lancer votre verre de firewisky en pleine face parce qu'il ne l'avait pas verser d'une bouteille scellée devant vous !

L'avocat resta silencieux, la bouche ouverte.

-Tiens ! Vous ne dites plus rien ? C'est étrange, ça ! Est-ce que j'aurais raison, par hasard ? Mais voyons Me Garlic, la divination n'est pas de la vraie magie, ce n'est qu'un art dérisoire, c'est de notoriété publique…

Elle affichait un sourire légèrement sadique et ironique qui fit trembler plusieurs personnes de l'assistance. James et Sirius, eux, avaient un sourire niais et ébahis.

-J'adore vraiment cette fille.

-Moi aussi.

-On devrait demander à ce qu'elle nous aide plus souvent, les missions se règlent super vite quand elle nous aide.

-Totalement d'accord. On fera une demande au chef.

Me Charland se tourna vers le juge avec un sourire gêné.

-Je crois que c'est tout votre honneur…

-Très bien… Me Garlic, a votre tour de faire venir vos témoins.

L'avocat se tourna vers ses clients, qui baissèrent la tête.

-… Mes clients avouent avoir su depuis le début que la fillette était la fille de M. Snape. Ils retirent leur demande pour avoir la garde de l'enfant. Mlle Divinasty White avait raison sur toute la ligne.

-…Aussi sur votre complicité ?

-… Oui… Je n'en suis pas très fier… Mais je vois au regard des membres du jury qu'elle a convaincu tout le monde de son don, et qu'il est inutile de continuer plus longtemps à mentir. Mes clients ont fait cela par amour pour la fillette. Ils voulaient seulement lui donner la meilleure vie possible.

-Bien… Face à ses déclaration, la cours du Conseil Magique de Québec accorde la garde à M. Severus Snape et M. Remus Lupin de la fillette nommée Claudia Boisseau, ou plutôt, a ce qu'il semblerait, Claudia Snape. L'audience est terminée.

---

Et très bientôt, l'épilogue de cette fiction...


	11. Épilogue

_Épilogue_

_« Qu'avez-vous penser, à ce moment précis ?_

_-Que mon cœur aurait pu exploser d'amour… »_

Les Aurors arrivèrent avec une fillette dans une robe blanche. Mme Boisseau éclata en sanglots. Severus s'avança d'un pas raide, le cœur battant la chamade. Derrière lui, Remus était figé sur place. L'Auror qui tenait la fillette sourit, puis doucement, lui tourna le visage. Severus resta un moment a contempler le visage de sa fille. Un parfait mélange de lui et de Peneloppe… Non, de lui et de Remus. Des cheveux fins d'un beau châtain aux mèches caramels, des yeux d'un noir profond. Des traits fins. Des lèvres fines. Lentement, il leva la main pour caresser la joue de sa fille, et quelque chose explosa en lui alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. L'Auror lui tendis l'enfant sans un mot, et il la serra longuement contre lui, couvrant le petit visage de baiser. L'enfant le regardait de ses grands yeux innocents, et leva lentement sa petite menotte pour toucher la joue mouillée de son père, qui embrassa les petits doigts. La petite se mit à rire, avant de se mettre à babiller.

Severus se tourna vers Remus. Sirius, qui essayait de faire réagir son meilleur ami, recula doucement. L'ex Serpentard fit un pas vers son mari, et la petite fille regarda son second père avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Daaa ? demanda t'elle à Severus.

-Regarde Harry… C'est ta petite cousine… fit Lily en serrant son fils contre elle.

-Bébé Moony ! lança le bambin.

-Oui, c'est le bébé de tonton Moony, rit James.

-Remus ? demanda Severus. Tu peux t'approcher, tu sais…

Lentement, le visage effrayé, croyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, Remus s'avança, tremblant. Une fois face à Severus, la petite tendit les bras vers lui. Le professeur de potions sourit, avant de déposer tendrement son paquet dans les bras de son époux. Le visage de Remus s'éclaira du plus sourire que le monde eut jamais vu.

* * *

_LE RETOUR TRIOMPHAL DES PROFESSEURS DE POUDLARD_

_C'est avec ravissement que nous vous apprenons que l'audience opposant Severus Snape et Remus Lupin, tous deux professeurs à Poudlard, et Jean et Murielle Boisseau pour la garde de la jeune Claudia Boisseau s'est conclu sur une note heureuse pour les anglais._

_Nous vous rappelons qu'il y a neuf mois, la mère biologique de la fillette s'était enfuie de Ste-Mangouste alors que le père, Severus Snape, devait alors la garde de sa fille avec son époux. Après neuf mois de recherche, ils ont apprit que leur fille avait été vendue à un couple infertile du Québec, en Amérique du Nord. Ils ont du se battre et avoir recours à l'aide de la célèbre voyante Ondine Divinasty White. _

_Ils ont finalement eu la garde de leur fille, et ils seront de retour la semaine prochaine avec leur fille, Charisma Claudia Snape Lupin. A leur côté, les Aurors Sirius Black et James Potter, ainsi que la femme et le fils de ce dernier, Lily et Harry. De toute la part du Ministère, une heureuse vie aux jeunes papas._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Gazette du sorcier_

_--_

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic. Vos commentaires ont été très appréciés. Je continue mes fics, et lorsque j'en aurai finie la pluparts(presque toutes des Remus/Severus !) je vais peut-être faire une suite à cette fic.

A suivre ! A bientôt !


End file.
